Make the Titans scream and the Devil cry
by RavenNight23
Summary: Nero and Dante were hunting when Nero is sucked into another world with man-eating Titans and no sign of Dante. Will Nero find Dante and return home or will he become Titan food like all of the other humans that are struggling to survive? This is a non-yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Nero walked the streets of Fortuna in the middle of the day. It had been eleven months since the Savior incident, and some of the townspeople were frightened of him. "Who could blame them?", he said to himself, "They should be lucky though, I helped Dante save their sorry asses" He remembered how Dante allowed him to keep his brother's sword Yamato after everything and wanting it back. _"That's the only kind of gift worth giving"_, he remembered the half-devil say, _"I want to entrust it to you, so I am" 'But why?'_, Nero thought,_ 'Why me?'_ "Hey kid", that unmistakable voice said, causing Nero to look up and see the red clad half-devil in front of him with a friendly smile on his face before giving the young devil a man-hug.

"What are you doing here, old man?", Nero asked. "I'd figured I would check up on you and my brother's sword", Dane responded. He pointed to Red Queen on Nero's back and said, "Looks like you're out hunting again" "Yeah", Nero said with annoyance, "The Order's been keeping me busy after everything here. We've rebuilt everything even the damage from our first fight" Dante chuckled at the memory, both knowing Dante let Nero win that fight. They soon began to walk back to his and Kyrie's apartment as Dante asked Nero how things had been between them.

Nero told him that he told her about Credo's death, which still stung Nero's heart. When he saw Credo get stabbed by Sanctus, he had never felt so helpless in his life watching the man he considered a brother fall as he was dying. Dante could see the pain in the young devil's eyes and sighed knowing the pain of a brother's death when Nero's right arm, his Devil Bringer, began to glow, signaling a demon close by. Both men nodded their heads and readied their guns as they hurried to find the demon. They found nothing as they soon turned into an alleyway, making Dante say, "They're around here somewhere. Keep your guard up" Nero nodded his head and kept his eyes open when a hissing sound from above him while feeling Dante shove him causing the young devil to stumble a bit and he turned to see the demon.

He never saw the demon as a bright light shined into his eyes, calling out for Dante who said, "Keep your eyes shut, kid! It won't take effect!" Nero tried to keep his eyes closed but a voice he doesn't recognize could be heard, causing him to open his eyes. "Kid!", Dante yelled, "Keep your eyes shut!" "There's someone in there!", Nero replied as he opened his eyes and he saw the light get brighter and brighter until suddenly his world went black with Dante yelling out his name.

* * *

Eren Jeager stood with his team on a rooftop in Trost, anger filling his eyes. It was like five years ago all over again, but this time he could do something; he wasn't a young child anymore, no, he was a solider fighting against the Titans. He stood with his best friend, Armin, and their teammates, Mina, Thomas, Mylius, and Nic. He saw a light illuminate in the distance and so did the others. "Eren", Armin said, "that light-" "I saw it too", Eren replied, "Let's check it out" Using their 3D Maneuver Gear, they headed to the source of the light only to find nothing. _'I know I saw that light'_, Eren thought.

Eren dismissed it and ordered his group to keep going. Eren knew something caused that light, but it wasn't there when his team got there. Did it get up and leave, whatever it was? Who caused the light and why? His questions couldn't be answered when an Abnormal out of nowhere attacked, causing everyone to scatter. The Titan moved its head to reveal Thomas in its mouth. Everyone saw this and were in shock except Eren, who felt his blood begin to boil as he watched the Titan walk away after swallowing Thomas whole. Eren chased off after the Titan with Armin following to stop Eren and the rest of the team ran after.

* * *

Nero opened his eyes with a groan. His head pounding as he remembered what happened, but as he looked around, Dante and the light were gone. _'Where the hell did Dante go?'_, Nero thought as he stood up. He could hear the sounds of loud thumping like a footstep walking like a zombie. He reached for Red Queen which thankfully was still on his back when he saw a gigantic creature. It looked human but from what he could tell it didn't have any reproductive body parts as it looked at him with this creepy smile on it's face. Nero saw it reach out to him but he quickly dodged it's hand and began to climb onto the rooftops. The Titan wasn't going to let Nero get away easily as get continued to reach out for him, causing the young devil to use Red Queen and cut it's hand. The Titan just looked at Nero and suddenly lunged at him, making Nero use his Devil Bringer on the Titan.

The Titan let out a pained scream as Nero saw his arm was causing the creature pain and as he let go, he noticed the Titan was slowly being eaten away when Nero used his Devil Bringer on it. Eventually, the Titan was nothing but a gigantic skeleton, making Nero think as he looked at his right arm, _'Where the hell am _I_?'_


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!", Eren yelled at the Titan as it walked onward. Little did he know, another Titan was hiding and it leaped into the air and the next thing he knew, pain shot through his entire body as tumbled and crashed onto roofs. Armin saw Eren wounded with his left leg just above the knee biten off and his comrades screaming for their lives. He fell to his knees as he thought, _'N-no. This wasn't supposed to happen. My comrades are being eaten and I can't do anything'_ Hearing the thumps of a Titan walking, all that Armin could do was not move, but with all his might he just couldn't move. He soon found himself inside the Titan's mouth, sliding down the throat until a hand grabbed his wrist and he was thrown out of the mouth and onto a roof; Armin saw Eren and called out to him when Eren said, "I'm not going to die here" Armin stared at the young man as he continued, "Hey, Armin...we're going...to the outside world...I promise you" Armin felt tears fall from his face as he reached out for Eren's extended left arm, but the Titan chomped down on and severed Eren's arm and swallowed Eren down its throat, causing Armin to scream and cry out loudly.

Nero ran as fast as he could when he heard a scream in the direction he was running to. He hurried to see a teenaged boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes in tears and screaming with a Titan standing in front of him and from the looks of it, if the boy didn't move and stop his screaming, he'd be next on its menu. Nero ran as fast as he could to get to the boy and luckily he made it in time as he grabbed the boy and used his Devil Bringer to move from one building to another and they both landed in an abandoned warehouse. The boy stopped screaming and looked to see the young half-devil as the tears and screams came to a stop, signaling Nero he was in shock. "Who", the boy stuttered with a shakey breath, "who are you? C-civilians should be evacuated to the wall" "I'm no civilian here", was Nero's answer and the look on the boy's face was in surprise. "What?", the boy asked, "How is it that you're here in Trost with the Titans running loose?" _'Titans, huh?'_, Nero thought, but a sudden thought crossed his mind, his eyes widened, thinking that Dante was-no.

There was no way in hell that Dante was eaten by a Titan, he was too strong for the Savior, which was practically the size of those Titans if not a bit bigger then them when the boy screamed out, "TITANS!" Nero smirked and stood up and said to the boy, "Just stay back. I got this" He reveed up Red Queen and in one bound, he charged straight at the three Titans and shouted at them, "LET'S ROCK!"

* * *

Armin couldn't believe his eyes, this white haired, if it was possible at a young age, strange clothed teenaged boy, almost an adult, fight the Titans without the use of 3-D Manuver Gear, but what stood out most of this teen was his right arm. It was something Armin had never seen before. His palm was a light blue as were the fingers but they were extened a bit into claws, while the rest was covered in a red, leathery skin. The weapons he wielded were another thing Armin noticed, the sword was on his back and not his side, which he figured was the size of the sword. Armin's eyes widened with fear seeing the teen knocked back by a Titan and hitting a wall when he then thrusted his right arm out to the Titans and it created a larger form of the arm and with one crush, the Titans were killed and the skin disintegrated into bones. The teen looked to Armin and began to walk forward, and Armin saw the sword made some sort of noise, like it was revving up for something; the teen ran and jumped into the air and slashed at a Titan that was behind Armin.

Armin saw the weapon did some damage but the teen saw the wound regenerating, causing the teen to curse. "Hey", Armin said to the teen, who looked behind him, "Aim for the nape of their neck, it'll kill it" The teen saw the Titan slowly get up but not before the teen could move so fast that the Titan didn't even know what hit it and it was dead. Satisfied, the teen placed the sword back on his back and Armin said in amazement and in fright, "H-how did you do that? And without 3-D Manuver Gear?" The teen could tell Armin was frightened and hid his right arm as he said, "If I tell, you, your mental state is already on the fritz with that Titan that almost ate you before" Armin suddenly remembered the Titan that swallowed Eren and his comrades then tears fell from his face as he said, "Its all my fault. They're all dead because I was too weak" The teen looked at Armin and said as he placed his normal hand on Armin's shoulder, "What is your mission?" "My mission is to hold off the Titans until all civilians are evacuated before the Armored Titan shows up"

The teen let out a heavy sigh and said, "You'd best focus on your mission for now, the time to mourn is later" Armin nodded his head at the teen and said, "I need to get to the others and find Mikasa" The teen nodded his head when Armin said, "You would be better off coming with me. My name is Armin Arlert" The teen smiled and said, "Name's Nero"

* * *

The trainees sat on a roof some were on their knees waiting for the Titans to come and eat them. Jean sat with a distant look in his eyes as Connie tried to convince him to get up and get rid of the Titans swarming HQ and get the gas they need, but they didn't have the man-power to stop the Titans. "Hey look", a solider said, "It's Armin and there's someone with him" Jean and Connie looked to see Armin being carried on the back of a teenaged boy with white hair and sapphire eyes, wearing a dark blue trench coat, a red hooded vest, a black shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. "Armin", Connie yelled, "Are you alright? Where's Eren and who is this guy?" "His name is Nero", Armin said as he climbed off of Nero's back careful to avoid getting cut by Red Queen, "He saved from the Titans" Murmmurs began to circle when Jean said, "Bullshit! It's impossible to kill a Titan without 3-D Manuver Gear!" "Nero can", Armin said, "Go ahead show them" Nero sighed and said, "Alright, be prepared" He revealed his right arm and as Nero guessed some of the trainees were frightened, some just stared in awe and some didn't even know how to react.

Nero heard the sound of someone coming in their direction and looked to see a young woman with short black hair and black eyes but the look in her eyes told him she was ready to kill and she was heading towards Nero. Armin saw the woman and before the woman could attack, he said, "Mikasa, it's alright! Nero saved me from the Titans!" Mikasa stopped at looked at Nero before turning to Armin and asked, "Where's Eren?" Armin looked to Nero who said, "Don't keep her in the dark, she has to know" Mikasa looked at Armin who had tears in his eyes and said, "The members of squad 34: Thomas Wagner...Nack Tias...Milius Zermusky...Mina Karolina...and Eren Jeager...these five laid down their lives and died valiantly"

Everyone knew Eren was in the top ten of their class and if he was dead, then the others wouldn't stand a chance. "He was the only survivor?", Nero heard a soldier say. "The same will happen to us if we go against them" "I'm so sorry, Mikasa", Armin said tearfully, "It should've been me the one to die in Eren's place as I did nothing" Mikasa said nothing as she lowered herself and touched Armin's hand. "Armin", Mikasa said, causing the young blonde to look at her, "Pull yourself together. This isn't the time to get emotional" They both stood as Nero watched her, knowing that deep in her eyes there was anger and shock and she wanted revenge on the Titans. "Marco", Mikasa said walking away from Armin, "If we get rid of the Titans swarming HQ we can refill out gear and scale the wall, correct" "Well, yeah", Marco said, "But even with you here, we don't stand a chance against the Titans"

Mikasa stopped and said, "I'm strong, stronger then all of you" She turned to the trainees and continued, "I can defeat them all. You are all cowards in my eyes" "Mikasa", Nero said, "you're letting your emotions get in the way. Going after those things by yourself will get you killed" Mikasa turned to the half-devil and said, "They are afraid and the only way to survive is to fight" She jumped off the roof and headed towards HQ. Jean gritted his teeth and muttered something under his breath when Nero heard a distant roaring but dismissed it as he said, "She's blinded by her anger. We need to help her" Nero jumped to the roof in one bound and followed Mikasa, causing Jean to lift his blade into the air and yell, "Albino's right! We weren't trained to let our comrades fight alone! Let's go!" Jean, followed by Connie and Armin followed Nero when suddenly people began to follow. Mikasa sped onward cutting down any Titans in her way. "Mikasa's a natural and so is that Nero person. How is she moving so fast?" Armin thought,_'Nero's right, she's blinded by her anger and is going to fast. At any second she could-'_

As if on cue, Mikasa's 3-D Manuver Gear ran out of gas and collided into a roof, making Armin hurry after her. "Jean", Connie yelled, "Lead the others to HQ I'll get Mikasa" "I'll help-!", Jean said but was cut off by Nero, "We need to lead the others, he got this" Jean gritted his teeth but kept going following Nero as he thought, _'Where the hell are you, Dante?'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**It's a new story I've started because of a picture I found on deviantart.**

**Please R&amp;R**


	3. Chapter 3

Jean stood on a roof, looking at the Titans below him. He knew they stood in the way of getting to HQ and without Mikasa, they may as well be goners. He soon noticed a soldier, on the ground and out of gas. "Tom", a solider shouted as another shouted, "We'll save you!" "No! Don't!", Jean shouted but the Titans already got them. Jean just stood there and heard their cries for help when he heard Nero shout, "Get down!" Jean did so and saw a stream go towards the Titan's weak spot, and it soon disintegrated into a skeleton. He looked to see a sword that was slightly curved in Nero's right hand but it soon vanished from his hand as he reached for the sword on his back while he said, "Get the ones that can move to your HQ, I'll take care of these guys" Jean didn't want to question Nero at the moment as he ordered everyone onward. Nero jumped into the air as he noticed a Titan reaching for him, causing him to use his Devil Bringer and crush its head. He jumped off its shoulder and used Red Queen to kill the Titan that had the female soldier which surprised her. Nero knew he couldn't use Devil Bringer for long as the last Titan was killed. The soldiers looked at him in awe as Nero said, "Let's get moving, our only way of staying safe is the roofs"

Jean could see HQ as he shouted, "We're almost there, full speed ahead!" They broke through the glass and landed inside HQ. He looked around and asked, "Is everyone here?" "Jean, look", Marco shouted, causing him to see Nero and the soldiers that were almost killed by Titans earlier right behind them as they climbed through a broken window. "How are you-?", Jean asked. "This guy is faster than a horse with those Titans. I trust Armin's judgment on this guy" Nero was the last up and Jean could see the exhaustion on his face as he asked, "You alright? That looked like it took a lot out of you" Nero looked at Jean as he sat down and replied between pants, "My arm…can be used…as long as my…stamina…is high" _'If it wasn't for Nero, more lives would've been lost'_, Jean thought, _'Even he's got his limits with his right arm'_ He looked to two soldiers hiding under a desk as he asked them if they were with the supply team. One of them quietly said they were, making Jean grab one of them by the collar and yell at him, "Where the hell were you?! The Titans could've killed us out there-!" "The Titans were all over the place! We couldn't do anything to stop them!", a female soldier cried out to Jean when someone yelled out, "Get down!" a wall was crashed into, causing everyone to jump, even Nero. Once the dust settled, two Titan heads were seen, causing the soldiers to scream and panic; some asked about Mikasa, while some say she ran out of gas and was eaten by a Titan.

_'There's too many people in here'_, Jean thought, _'And Albino's not doing so well. At this rate, we're done for' _Jean and Nero's eyes widened when as if in slow motion a fist from a Titan hit one of the heads of the Titans. "What-!", Nero and Jean gasped out as the Titans were knocked away from the building; it was easy to see the Titan that did it as it let out a deep roar, as if saying not to hurt the humans inside. A window crashed to reveal Mikasa, Armin, and Connie, making Nero stand up as Connie said, "Well, looks like we made it in time" Armin noticed Nero out of breath and asked, "Nero, are you alright?" Nero nodded his head and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, Armin. Don't worry about me" "Nevermind that", Jean said, "We've got Titans to deal with outside-" He was cut off by Mikasa as she said, "Not that Titan. He's rampaging against them. Abnormal or not, we can use him against them" She pointed to the one that was fighting the other Titans, making everyone but Armin and Connie look at her as if she was crazy, even Nero thought that at first. From what he learned about the Titans, they seemed to go after humans, and that there are some Abnormal Titans, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Mikasa was right. That Titan was different, but how come the Titans are fighting it? "Is it normal to see Titans fighting each other?", Nero asked, making Mikasa shake her head saying, "No one's ever seen Titans fighting against their own" "Then we use the Titan to keep the others from coming in", Nero stated.

Jean just stared at Nero. Granted, this guy was different, but saying that was enough for Jean, but before he could say anything, Nero held up his right arm and said, "I'll help it deal with those things" Armin stopped Nero by saying, "Nero, wait. I think you may need to take a rest. You don't look like you're in the best of shape to fight them" "Don't worry", Nero said before revving up Red Queen, "I got this" In one single bound, Nero charged at the closest Titan and began to fight, leaving everyone to deal with the Titans inside the supply area.

* * *

Nero slashed at another Titan's weak spot like Armin said, and he beginning to feel weak as he landed on a roof, panting heavily. _'Damn it'_, Nero thought, _'I'm using too much energy and I used up all my Vital Stars during my mission before coming here. If this keeps up, I'll pass out and may get eaten by these things. I still need to find Dante, if he is here and alive'_ Nero noticed a Titan reaching for him and just before he could attack, the rouge Titan swung a fist at it, killing the Titan. The rouge Titan looked at Nero as the young half-devil looked at it. The Titan noticed Nero's right arm glowing as Nero looked at his Devil Bringer too, seeing the glow. He looked around on the roofs and the streets below, but no sign of the elder half-devil. Nero realized it as coming from the Titan, which surprisingly didn't attack him, making Nero look to it and say, "I'm not your enemy. If we work together, we can help the humans inside" The Titan looked to Nero and as if it understood him, nodded it's head. The rouge Titan reared up a fist and slammed it into another Titan that was going to give Nero a surprise attack, and the two began to fight once more.

* * *

After going over a plan for the Titans inside, everyone got into positions as Marco said in a whisper while the pulley stopped, "Good there's still seven of them" All of the cadets aimed a gun as the Titans slowly walked towards them, while Mikasa, Jean, Annie, Connie, Sasha, Reiner, and another cadet waited for their chance to strike. "Steady", Marco said as a cadet began whimper and he placed his finger on the trigger, ready to fire. In one shout, "FIRE!", all of the cadets shot at the seven Titans, and everyone attacked their assigned Titan. Everyone but Sasha and Connie, but before they were eaten, Annie and Mikasa killed the Titans. Sasha cried out to Mikasa and thanked her as Connie calmly thanked Annie. "That's it", a solider said, "That's all of them. And it's all thanks to that rouge Titan and that Nero guy" Everyone filled up their gears as Sasha admitted defeat to a Titan, Jean and Marco sat at another place and filled their gear up. "Hey", Jean said to Marco, "don't ever say I'm a good leader ever again" "Don't get mad at this", Marco said, "I don't think you're a good leader because of strength, but you know what it means to be weak. Even Nero must've felt that way at some point. He's using his own power to help us, complete strangers, defeat the Titans. Being weak, it makes you alert, sympathetic. You're a damned hero, Jean" Once everyone filled up their gear, they hurried to the wall, but Mikasa stopped when she heard Armin say, "Mikasa, we need to get out of there" "Look there", was all she said, even Nero who was on another roof was surprised as he thought, _'Cannibalism. It doesn't look like he can regenerate like the others'_

"This may sound crazy", Mikasa said, "but maybe we could use him to help turn the tides" "She's right", Reiner said, "If that Titan dies, then we have no chance of learning from it" "You guys are crazy", Jean said, "We a path away from this and now you wanna stay. Nero, I can understand, but this thing" "Having an Abnormal as an ally like Nero will have an advantage to the other Titans", Annie said, backing up Mikasa and Reiner. Armin looked and noticed an Abnormal and said, "That's the Abnormal that ate Thomas" The rouge Titan let out a roar as it ran towards the Abnormal and with its arms bitten off, bit at the Titan's weak spot, making everyone widen their eyes at it. The rouge Titan used the Abnormal to hit another Titan and it collided into a building as the rouge Titan let out a last roar before collapsing onto the ground. "I guess that proves my point", Jean said, "Let's get Nero and get out of here, before we are next on the menu. It can handle itself" Everyone but Jean looked to see Nero jump onto the fallen Titan's back and they saw a sword that was slightly curved materialize in his right hand with some simple strikes, he hit around the weak spot and the sword disappeared while using his Devil Bringer to remove the skin and the muscle. Jean looked to see it and asked nobody in particular, "What is he doing?"

* * *

Nero pulled on the muscle to move it out of the way until he saw a teenage boy with short brown hair and tanned skin. He heard the sound of Armin calling out to Mikasa and saw her running towards the two and embraced the young man, making Nero realize this was Eren Jeager. Mikasa moved to listen to Eren's heartbeat, signifying that he was alive. She tightly embraced him and began to wail with any emotion she could think of. They moved Eren's unconscious body to the top of HQ and Nero could see that some parts of his clothing were torn off with Mikasa still clinging to Eren like a child to his favorite toy. _'So this is Eren Jeager'_, Nero thought as he looked to the fallen Titans, _and he as the one who caused all this'_ Suddenly, Nero felt himself get dizzy as he placed his Devil Bringer on his forehead, making Everyone look at the young half-devil and before anyone could ask, Nero stumbled backwards and passed out, falling off of the building. "Nero!", Armin cried out when Jean quickly used his gear to grab Nero and pull him back to the others and placed the unconscious half-devil beside Eren. Everyone saw Nero's right arm dim as Armin said, "Even Nero has his limits. But, now the question remains: where did he come from, and why is he here?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So Dante is still nowhere to be seen and Nero has just passed out while Eren is discovered to be alive somehow. **

**Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

Dante opened his eyes and groaned as he slowly stood up. _'Son of a bitch'_, Dante thought, _'I told the kid not to open his eyes'_ "Damn it", he groaned, "It feels like I've gotten all the hangovers in my lifetime put together" He looked around and saw he was no longer in Fortuna, and no sign of the demon and Nero. Dante checked to see if his prized sword Rebellion was on his back, which thankfully was when he heard the sound of an explosion, soon followed by screams. Dante hurried to the sound and quickly climbed onto a roof to get a better view, and what he saw shocked him to his very core. A skeleton and some muscle on it and from what he saw was one eye looking at a group of what he guessed are soldiers. Inside were a boy with short blonde hair, a girl with the same length black hair and Nero unconscious lying on the ground. "Looks like the kid's alright", Dante said to himself, but then asked, "Those kids are wearing the same uniforms, but yet they're being attacked by their own comrades. Why?" Dante quickly and quietly moved from his spot on the roof and spotted a small river, possibly used for boats and thanks to all that parkour he learned, he moved along the canal and once he was near the gigantic wall, he lifted himself up and ran behind another part of the wall and leaned against it. He soon heard the sound of a boy in frantic, making him look to see another teenage boy with tanned skin, short brown hair from what he could see his eye color was a crescent color. _'So he was the reason'_, Dante thought, _ 'somehow that boy made that thing. Did Nero get hit or did he pass out before?'_ "Armin!", the boy called out, "Mikasa! You guys ok?" "Eren?", Dante figured was the boy Armin, "How did you-?" "I don't know", Eren cut him off, "This thing's vaporizing like a Titan, we need to move"

Eren looked and saw Nero lying on the ground unconscious; Armin took notice and said as he looked to the young half-devil, "This is Nero. He helped us against the Titans, and saved me twice from being eaten by them. He passed out after dealing with the Titans around HQ, and it's all thanks to his weapons and right arm" Dante smiled at the thought of Nero dealing with these Titans as Armin continued, "Sadly, he never told us where he came from. All he told me was that he was hunting demons when a bright light shined into his eyes and a voice called out. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in Trost" Eren took note of what Armin said and could tell Nero was strong all on his own, but like Armin, he wanted to know where he came from; soon, a groan from Nero gained the three friends' attention as Armin said, "Nero, are you alright? Are you injured?" Nero slowly lifted himself up and said, "I'm alright, Armin. Besides, if I was injured, any wound on me would've healed already, I heal fast" Dante took a peek around the corner and saw Nero on his knees around Armin, Mikasa, and Eren as Nero said, "Forget that, where the hell are we? Are we still in Trost?" Armin shook his head and said, "After you passed out, we scaled the wall into the inner gate to Wall Rose. Some members of the Garrison Regiment came to us and they must've seen what you and Eren could do, so they ordered us to leave and hand you guys over and not to say a thing, and if we did, we're charged with treason. Mikasa and I never swayed and we stayed beside you both. They asked Eren if he was a human or a Titan" Eren jumped in, "I told them I was human, but they didn't believe me and ordered a cannon to be shot at us. I don't know how I did it, but I made this thing to stop the cannonball"

Dante and Nero's eyes widened upon hearing this as Nero asked, "What about me?" "They haven't paid much attention to you-", Mikasa began but heard a cracking and looked up to see the head falling right on top of them, but before anyone could react, Nero used his Devil Bringer and crushed the head, causing everyone but Mikasa, Armin and Eren to scream as a soldier screamed out, "It's a demon! Th-that boy is a demon!" Nero froze when he heard it, surely he would be used to it by now, but it still hurt him, knowing he was once human himself. Dante heard it as well, knowing Nero was called that after the Savior incident, even though they should deserve what was coming to them, they were afraid. Eren saw that Nero hated the fact that someone called him a demon, Nero looked like a normal human, but yet they were calling Nero a demon and him a Titan. What the hell is going on? Eren grasped the key around his neck and said, "The cellar" Nero looked at him with confusion and said, "What?" "My father was a doctor before the fall of Wall Maria", Eren explained, "I'm starting to remember. This key, our house in Shiganshina. My father said I had to go back there. If I get back there, I'll learn the Titan's secrets" Dante looked up the wall where the district was and Trost was right next-door, pondering over what Eren said. _'Something tells me this is like The Order of the Sword all over again'_, Dante thought.

He heard Eren slam his fist on the skeleton as he growled, "Why? Why did my father keep this secret? How many Scouts died because he never shared this information?! Damn him" "Listen as much as we can talk about this", Nero said, "We have other things to deal with"

* * *

"We need to prove them somehow that Eren and I don't pose a threat", Nero said, "But with what the both of us had done, they won't listen" "Then we get out of here", Eren said, "Over the wall to Shiganshina, and to my house" "You're crazy", Nero said, "You can't just waltz back to your house and expect a 'Welcome Home' present. Those Titans will try to kill you" "Then I use my Titan ability", Eren responded, "I don't know how, but maybe I can transform at will" Nero began to ponder Eren's newfound ability and muttered out loud, "His ability's like a Devil Trigger" "A what?", Armin asked. "A Devil Trigger", Nero explained, "Only half-devils can use this ability. Depending on the person, a Devil Trigger can be different. Mine is mostly a ghostly figure behind me, while Dante, my friend, he can transform into a devil" Nero may not have seen Dante's Trigger, but luckily Dante taught him a few things as he continued, "But the way this thing is, it only had the ability to stop the cannon fire and that maybe why it's decaying like it is" Dante stood in silent hearing the plan that they were coming up with. "Eren!", Mikasa said, "Your nose" Eren noticed the bleeding and wiped it away as Armin added, "Your breathing is rasping and your pale" "He used too much of his power", Nero said, "Like my Devil Bringer, it looks like Eren's Titan ability relies on his stamina" "I'm fine", Eren snapped, "My health isn't important right now, but I have two ideas: one, you two stop protecting me and Nero; we're doing this on our own here" Armin was about to say something, but Mikasa stepped in, "No, I'm not leaving you" "No way you're coming with us", Eren replied.

"I plan on following you whether you say yes or no"

"Mikasa", Eren growled, "I'm being serious here. I'm not your little brother and I'm not a snot-nosed toddler!" "Eren is right", Nero agreed, "You'll run out of gas and you don't have supernatural abilities like us. Besides, I need to find Dante, if he hasn't been eaten by a Titan yet" Dante took another peek around the corner and saw Armin lost in thought, as if he was remembering something. _'Kid sure is lost in thought'_, Dante thought, _'Though, going over this wall and into this Trost district discreetly will be a pain. These people are obviously afraid of what Eren and Nero can do, and from what I can tell, the kid's mostly right, Eren's transformation is like a Devil Trigger, but I sense no demonic energy coming from him. Just what the hell is this kid?" _"Besides", Eren said, "I said I had two ideas" They turned to Armin as Eren said, "Armin, I trust you'll make the right choice. I know how unrealistic this plan is, but if you can't convince them Nero and I don't pose a threat, then I'll go for my first idea" Armin was surprised at Eren as he asked, "How-how could you put such a task on me?" "You keep a level head", Nero said patting him on the shoulder as Eren added, "You always know the right choices to make" "But", Armin said, "when have I-?" "Think back five years ago", Eren said, "If it wasn't for you going to Mr. Hannes, Mikasa and I would've been eaten by the Titans"

_'That's how you see me'_, Armin thought, _'Even Nero thinks that, but he's a complete stranger and he trusts me completely. I had convinced myself I was a burden, but they have put their lives in my hands'_ Armin stood up and said, "I'll try to convince them. You three just act non-aggressively as you can" They nodded their heads and Armin walked onward as he thought, _'Ever since seeing Nero and Eren fight the way they do, something has been gnawing in the back of my mind. I haven't been able to collect my thoughts, I'm just going to have to think as I go'_ He removed his 3-D Maneuver Gear and clattered to the ground. The soldiers heard the clatter and saw Armin run out of the dust, causing everyone to be alert while the young man held his hands up in surrender. "Is this your true form, monsters?", the head captain yelled out, "Taking on the form of a boy, I don't buy it-!" "Eren and Nero are not threats", Armin yelled back, making Dante smirk as the dust cleared, and thankfully no one has seen him yet while Armin continued, "We're willing to cooperate with the military and share any information we have" "Your claims fall on deaf ears!", the captain yelled, "If the demon and the Titan are not a threat, then show some proof!" "There is none!", Armin snapped, "In the reports, they say hundreds of soldiers saw Nero use his demonic powers to fight the Titans as Eren did the same! The Titans see them as one of us, as their prey! That is an inescapable fact!" Dante just wanted to come out and give the kid a pat on the back, he was brave as some soldiers began to ponder what Armin said.

That victory as short-lived; the captain was letting his fear get in the way of logic. Hell, even Vergil would accept that fact, but the captain screamed out, "Prepare to attack! The Titans' behavior has always been beyond comprehension. He may have been bred to speak our language and strike us at any given time! As for the demon, he has possessed them. A demon is like a Titan, a mindless beast that can take on the form of a human if it wanted too! I will not let these two live any longer" The soldiers prepared themselves as Armin's claims were tossed aside like trash. He quickly looked back at Mikasa, Eren, and Nero, but a simple nod of Nero and Eren's head gave Armin newfound courage. He turned back to the soldiers and placed his left arm behind his back and his right fist over his heart and shouted with a salute, "I am a soldier! I have given my life to the restoration of humanity, sir! And I will die for such a noble cause! We can use Eren's Titan ability and Nero's demonic power with the manpower we have, we can retake this city! For humanity's sake, in what time I have left, I WILL ADVOCATE THEIR STRACTIGIC VALUE!" Nero watched the captain, and could see one of the soldiers talking to him, as if what Armin had said had finally reached someone, only to be knocked to the wind once more as the captain yelled at the soldier to be quiet. He lifted his hand as Mikasa slowly reached for one of her blades, Eren was ready to bite his hand again, Nero slowly rearing his Devil Bringer back, and Dante reaching for Rebellion on his back. But before the captain could shoot his hand down, another hand stopped him and an older man's voice said, "That is enough. You always had a short temper with those nerves of yours" The was revealed to be older then the captain and was well decorated, signifying he was a higher rank then the captain. He was bald with a dark grey mustache as the captain stuttered, "C-Commander Pixis"

Dot Pixis smiled and said, "Don't you see this young man's brilliant salute? I had just arrived, but I am well aware of our situation. Gather our reinforcements. Let's hear what these youngsters have to say" Armin felt his legs give out as he tumbled to the ground while Pixis took a glance over to Dante's hiding spot and said louder, "And our newfound friend can stop hiding for now" Dante was surprised the old man spotted him right away as he stepped out with his hands clapping and saying in a sarcastic tone, "Well, I gotta say, that was a solid performance from everyone" Everyone looked to see the half-devil as Nero stood up with his bangs covering his eyes and walked over to Dante. Dante noticed, but what caught him off guard was that Nero didn't punch him or throw an insult at him, instead, he just looked at him with tears coming from his eyes as he said, "Where the hell were you a few hours ago? I could've died, ya know!" Dante just sighed heavily and thought as he embraced the young half-devil, who was like a child in tears, _'Who would've thought I would take on the fatherly figure'_

* * *

After the ordeal with the captain, Pixis, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Nero, and Dante stood on top of the inner gate while Pixis took a drink from his canister and looked down at the titans and said, "Nope not your lucky day. Getting eaten by a sexy, lady Titan wouldn't be so bad" After explaining Eren's theory about the cellar in his home back in Shiganshina, Pixis said, "So visiting this cellar should clear everything up" "Yes, sir" Eren replied, "but I don't know if I'm right or not" "For now I'll keep your claims in mind", Pixis said, "You five will be under my protection" He looked to Armin and asked, "You're Armin Arlert, correct?" Armin saluted, "Yes, sir!" "You said we could use Nero and Dante's demonic powers and this so-called Titan ability, harness their powers, and retake the city", Pixis recalled, "Do you think it could work or were you just grabbing straws to save your hides?" Armin was silent for a few seconds then replied, "Both, sir. I thought that Eren could use his ability to carry the boulder to the wrecked gate and if something were to happen, Nero and Dante could step in. However, I haven't seen Dante's skills in battle to know it, but with Nero's Devil Bringer, he may be able to lift the rock before he loses so much stamina. Granted, I was desperate to survive" Pixis was silent then repeated, "'Desperate to survive', huh" He turned and walked over to the five and then lowered himself to Eren's level and said, "What do you say?" "I'm sorry?", Eren asked. "The boulder", Pixis said, "Can you plug it up, son?" Eren lowered his head and said, "To be honest, I don't know. I feel a bit irresponsible not giving you an answer" Pixis merely said, "I'm sorry, I asked you the wrong question" His voice soon turned to seriousness as he asked, "Are you willing to, Cadet Jeager, or not?"

Eren's eyes widened while Pixis soon glanced over to the territory behind Wall Rose, as if reminding Eren as he looked back, to the events of five years ago. Dante could tell this kid didn't want a repeat of what happened to Wall Maria. Nero felt a tingling sensation going down his spine, as if thinking of what would happen if Titans were ever in Fortuna; the screams of his beloved Kyrie filled his mind as he imagined her in the grasp of a Titan about to eat her and her hand held out in front of her for Nero to grab. Nero clenched his Devil Bringer into a fist as Eren said, "I'll-I'll do it. I don't know if I can seal that hole, but I'll do it"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**So Dante was in Wall Rose the entire time...taking a nap. *claps hands together* Nice Dante. So, now thanks to Armin's plan, Nero and Dante will help reclaim Trost. **

**Please R&amp;R**


	5. Chapter 5

_ They first appeared over a hundred years ago; giant, humanoid, creatures with a taste for our blood. The brute strength of these abrasions trumped an average persons many times over. We were shoved to the brink of extinction almost overnight. The survivors erected Walls Maria, Rose, and Sina, withdrawing behind them for what was to be a century of uneasy peace. In the year 845, two terrifying news breeds of Titans, the Colossal and the Armored, barreling through the outer walls as if wholesale destruction was child's play. The territory counted within the circle of Wall Maria was abandoned; twenty percent of the human population was lost, as the Titan onslaught advanced, our only choice was to withdraw behind Wall Rose._

_ Five years later, in the year 850, the Colossal Titan reappeared in Trost. Humanity had failed to stop the Titan onslaught. Cadet Eren Jeager was tragedy consumed in battle, and as if all hope was lost, a ray of light shined in the form of a young man, who save Cadet Armin Arlert, not once, but twice from the Titans. His name was Nero, and with a power unlike anything, he was able to defeat the Titans. Nero agreed to help humanity fight off the Titans as he searched for his friend, Dante Sparda, a man neither human nor demon. Before Cadet Mikasa Ackerman was consumed, an Abnormal appeared and fought off against its own. Using this Abnormal and Nero's demonic ability, the cadets retook HQ and scaled the wall. After the Abnormal collapsed, Nero cut it open to reveal Eren, alive and well, but unconscious. Due to lack of stamina, Nero himself passed out as the cadets headed onward to Wall Rose._

_ When Eren awoke, he saw his own regiment against him, invoking him to use his ability to transform into a Titan, saving Mikasa, Armin, and Nero, but striking terror into his fellow soldiers. Dante awoke and found himself near Wall Rose, and found Nero safe from harm. Armin tried to convince his fellow soldiers that Nero and Eren were not foes to humanity. However, that brave stand went unheeded, but for the intervention of one man, Commander Dot Pixis, the highest ranking officer in the southern district._

* * *

"Excellently said", Pixis said with a smile, "You have the heart of a lion" Pixis walked off from the five to call up his staff officers when Armin said, "Hold on a sec, we can't be serious. It was something I tossed out there" "I was thinking the same thing", Dante said, "If you think about it, the old man's got a bird's eye view, while all we see is nothing but the horizon like we're in nothing but a very dense fog" "You sure?", Armin asked Dante. Dante just let out a huff and said, "No doubt about that" "Either way", Eren said, "We have a whole other problem to deal with before e get this plan off the ground, and I think the Commander knows it" Dante looked to Nero, seeing the look in his eyes. He knew Nero was worried about Kyrie, but he knew she would be safe from harm, demons or Titans. He gave Nero a pat on the shoulder, breaking the young half-devil's thoughts as he said, "Your babe will be fine. I told her if anything happened, she would go to Devil May Cry and be safe there. Trish and Lady'll keep her safe, trust me" Nero looked to Dante and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that's all" Dante pulled out a Vital Star and said, "Here, you'll need your strength" Nero took the star and chomped down onto it as Dante gave one to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, telling them to bite down onto it. They did so and felt their strength suddenly come back to them. "Look alive, everyone", Pixis said, "The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders"

Meanwhile, the soldiers that had gathered got wind of taking back Trost. Most of the soldiers thought it was a crazy plan, others thought that someone up-top lost their minds. Marco stood beside Daz as the soldier screamed out, "We're dead! We're all gonna die!" "Daz", Marco said, "Calm down" "Stop shrieking", a soldier ordered, "You worthless coward! Are you telling me you aren't willing to sacrifice yourself for the good of humanity?!" The soldier readied a blade as he continued, "Or shall I cut you down here and now as an example" Daz readied his as he said, "Go ahead, do what you gotta do. I'm not going back there to be eaten" "Get ahold of yourself", Marco yelled, but Daz wasn't listening. A few ways over, Jean stood behind some girls, pondering who would have a nervous breakdown next. "Trost isn't the way I want to go", one of the girls said, only to have a soldier yell, "Come again?" "I-I was just kidding, sir", the woman said. "You think everyone isn't liking this idea as well? So make some noise so I can get out of here" "Where exactly is 'out of here'?", Jean asked the man. He looked to Jean and said, "Look, man, all I want to see is my daughter" Out of the corner of his eye, Jean noticed a figure moving beside the regiment, with a hood over him. The figure never noticed Jean looking at him as Jean thought, _'Who the hell is that? Doesn't anyone else notice this guy? It's obvious he's not a civilian. Could this be that Dante guy that Albino mentioned?'_ Before he could say something, the figure disappeared, vanished into thin air, making Jean blink a few times, but shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination.

Back at the wall, Pixis, Eren, Nero, and Dante walked along the wall as Pixis said, "It was said by many, before the Titans, mankind had different races, each scratching at each other for blood. Though, it is not difficult to believe, though I am paraphrasing here, mankind needed an enemy stronger than their own. What do suppose he meant by that?" Dante and Nero were silent as Eren answered, "This is the first time I've heard it, sir, but I'm guessing he thought we all would join forces?" "What do you think, Dante?", Pixis asked, "What's say you on this part?" Dante took a deep breath and said, "Well, where the kid and I are from, we have creatures like the Titans, but some people believe they are the stuff of stories told around campfires, legends, and along things of that nature" Oh", Pixis said, "And these creatures are?" "Demons", Dante said. Eren looked to them eyes widened in shock. He was always told demons never existed, nothing but fairytales as Dante continued, "About two thousand years ago, like the Titans, demons have a taste for human blood. The Demon King, Mundus, ruled the humans with an iron fist. The human spirit was strong, but also weak at the same time. When hope seemed lost, a demon woke up to justice and stood up to Mundus" Nero knew Dante was talking about the legend that the citizens of Fortuna prayed to as Eren asked, "And what was this demon's name? What happened to the Demon King?" Nero wanted to jump in but he let Dante continue, "His name was Sparda. Sparda was a general to Mundus, a knight. When Sparda stood against the Demon King, he defeated the legion and sealed away the Demon World, along with his own demonic power. Eventually, he became known as the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda"

Pixis remained quiet hearing the legend as Nero jumped in, "What Dante is saying is that even though Sparda was a demon, he put aside his difference with the humans and rallied them to help take down the Demon King" Pixis then chuckled at the statements he heard, and said, "You two are right, if our species doesn't pull it together, Titans won't be our downfall, more like instruments of it" A man with blonde hair, shorter than Armin's, looked over to the four and saw Eren, signifying to Nero this was the man that saved Mikasa and Eren five years ago. "Eren", Hannes said, "Well I'll be. Huh?" Nero looked to see Eren using a type of Morse Code, as if telling the man something as Hannes thought, _'The little punk's telling me to get back to work. Judging by his attitude, Mikasa and Armin are alright. Still, who are those two and why are they with the Commander?'_ Pixis took out his canister and took a quick drink before asking, "Care for a drink?" "Sure, thanks", Dante said, taking a few gulps. He passed it to Nero, who took a drink, then to Eren ho took it and done a gulp, before the taste of the drink got to him. Nero and Eren realized it was wine and they both spit it out with Eren thinking, _'Never drinking that again' 'Sure as hell gonna stick to beer from now on'_, Nero thought as Pixis and Dante smirked at the reactions from both young men.

* * *

Reaching the troops, Pixis stopped and said, "Before I let everyone know about the plan, I need to show Dante and Nero how we salute" Eren nodded his head as Pixis continued, "You've seen Cadet Arlert do it, but I should show you anyway" As he spoke, Pixis demonstrated, "You place your left arm behind you like so, then as if your ready to punch someone, your right hand curls into a fist and you place it over your heart" Dante and Nero did as Pixis demonstrated, causing the old man to smile and say, "Nice work, normally, when someone does it for the first time, they mess up" Eren remembered how Connie messed up on the salute in Training, which was stupid on his part. "I want you two to stand beside Eren and once I show you to everyone, you'll salute" Pixis neared the edged as he gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat. With a loud and booming voice, Pixis yelled, "ATEEENNNTIOOOOOOON!" Dante and Nero nearly jumped out of their skins from Pixis' yell, but it sure got everyone quiet as he continued, "Take note of this! The plan to retake Trost is this: we must reseal the hole, it is our primary objective! Yes, that's correct, but it'll be done manually" Everyone remained silent as the Commander continued, "And how will we seal it? This is where these three come in" He moved his hand as Eren, Nero, and Dante stepped forward simultaneously and they saluted as he continued, "Allow me to introduce you, Cadet Eren Jeager and our allies, Dante and Nero Sparda" Jean's eyes widened as Connie said, "E-Eren and N-Nero? What the hell-?!" "You weren't kidding", Historia said, "Nero is real, but the other man…" _'So that's Dante'_, Jean thought as his memories went back to the hooded man, _'If that wasn't him then, who was that man in the hood?'_

"Don't let these appearances fool you", Pixis said, "These men before are the result of a top-secret experiment. While Eren Jeager has the ability to fabricate and control a Titan body at will, Dante and Nero posses the ability to control demonic powers. Nero's right arm can extend into a larger form and crush a Titan" Connie just froze up and said, "Uh, can somebody tell me that the Commander's off his rocker?" "Shut up, idiot and pay attention", Yimir bluntly said. "Recall the boulder near the gate", Pixis said, "When he assumes Titan for, Jeager will lift the boulder onto his back. If something were to happen, Nero and Dante will use their demonic powers to lift said boulder to the gate, slam it into the hole and viola. Where you all come in; you will protect Eren, Dante, and Nero. Yes, protect a Titan from his own kind" Dante remained silent, hearing Armin go over a plan with the staff officers when he suddenly felt a wave of demonic energy. He moved his eyes to glance at Nero's arm, seeing it give off a glow as he thought, _'Even the kid can sense it, but this aura. It's familiar somehow. Trish? No, it's not her, she's back at the shop or on a job. Lady doesn't have a demonic aura, she's human. Her old man then? No way, Lady shot him in the head multiple times. There's no way it's Sid, I killed him myself. Nero killed Sanctus and I killed Agnus. Well, whoever it is, it's using an aura I know, and maybe the kid may recognize the aura'_ Dante looked down as he heard a man yell out, "You're lying! We're just tools for you guys! I won't die on this crap" Nero watched some people walk away, all out of fear of being eaten, who could blame them; they were afraid of something that was like a demon in a way.

"I'm out of here", a soldier said.

"Me too", another said.

"Forget this", a third said, "I'm not going forward with this"

"So help me, I'll execute you on the spot!", a soldier said, grabbing Daz. Daz turned and yelled, "To hell with it all, my family gets my time from now on!" "Traitors!", the same captain from earlier yelled, "I'll kill you on the spot!" As if having enough, Pixis yelled out, "Anyone wishing to leave, shall by my order, not be charged with treason! Those who have seen a Titan up-close shall not be asked to relive such horrors again! Whoever this applies to, shall go with my blessing" Many soldiers froze as the Commander continued, "Anyone with families or loved ones shall be allowed to leave! The crown recognizes your efforts, thank you and good luck!" One soldier stopped and began to think of what would happen if humanity failed. The image of his daughter crying for him as she was being eaten by a Titan as he said, "I wouldn't live with myself. My daughter is everything to me" As if he and all the other soldiers found new courage, they turned around and walked back as the man said to himself, "Hang on sweetie, Daddy's coming home" Nero had to admit, this old man sure had a way of convincing people to find their courage as a smirk appeared on his lips, but faded quickly as Pixis said, "Think back four years ago; the operation to take back Wall Maria. I bring it up to confirm your suspicions, it was labeled as a reconnaissance but it was nothing more than a purge, to downsize the population. We knew this in our hearts, but we turned a blind eye as their sacrifices were what kept us going and survive. Pure and simple"

Nero remembered Armin telling him of what happened to his grandfather after the fall of Wall Maria. He knew it pained Armin, knowing his last relative was used and the people danced on his grave. It sickened Nero, causing him to clench his normal fist tighter as the Commander continued, "We all share the same sin. The citizens of Wall Maria flown to us for help. If Wall Rose were to fall, Wall Sina wouldn't support half of the population. The Titans will not be our demise, let me assure you. We will do it to ourselves. If we must die, WE DIE HERE!"

* * *

Nero sat on a box as all of the soldiers got ready. During Pixis' speech, he felt a strange, but yet familiar demonic aura. He knew Dante could feel it as well, but who the aura belonged to was beyond him. "Uh, Nero", Eren said, breaking the young half-devil's thoughts and causing him to look at Eren, "I want to say thanks for saving Armin from the Titans, and the other cadets as well" Nero just smirked and said, "Titans are like demons, they need to be killed if they go after humans. But, even a human can be as bad as a demon" Eren was confused by Nero's statement as he said, "I'll tell you later" "I'm sorry, guys", Armin said, "I was just saying something to help you and Nero live" "Stop apologizing, kid", Dante said, "You have a gift for strategy. Granted, I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but you always know the plan. The flaws, the nooks and grannies, and the advantages. That mind of yours will save a lot more lives than you think" Nero smirked and said, "With a mind like that, it reminds me of Credo a bit" Mikasa was about to speak, but Eren cut her off by saying, "You're not coming with us. You're on the decoy squad and that's it" "No", she argued, "I'm not leaving your side again-!" "Knock it the hell off!", Eren snapped, "Get through your head that I'm not your responsibility. You're not my mother!" Dante's head turned to Eren and Mikasa after hearing the word "mother". Something happened to Eren's mother that is causing Mikasa to care for Eren that much; he could tell they were like brother and sister in a way, but they weren't related. It made him think of the times Trish would yell at him, like a mother would with her child. He would always brush it off and say, "Don't talk to me like you're my mother" Granted, she did look like Eva, but maybe she had some of Eva's traits while Mundus created her.

"Ackerman", Ian said, "I want you on the backup squad. We need your skills" Mikasa smiled slightly as Dante patted Eren's shoulder, "Kid, you're not going to lose her easily" Eren merely growled at Dante, and before leaving to join the decoy squad, Armin said to Eren, Dante, Nero, and Mikasa, "Good luck you guys" "You too", Eren said. As they ran, Ian finally said, "Listen, you three, I don't care what you are, all I care is that you get that rock in place, got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Yeah, we'll try"

"Tch, whatever"

"I'm going to say this", Rika said, "more then a few of our comrades are going to die today. Their blood's on your hands. I'm talking friends, captains, lieutenants. Yes they are soldiers, ready to die. But remember, they are flesh and blood. They all have dreams, hopes, fears, and everyone of them have a name. They're not pawns, they're people. Most of them living like family since their cadet years. This may be the end of them, whole families snuffed out in one day. On this mission, no matter what, make sure their deaths mean something. Take everything with seriousness" "Right!", Eren, Nero, and Dante yelled. Nero closed his eyes and thought, _'I don't ever do this, but…Credo, please watch over me, Dante, and Eren. Make sure we succeed and protect us from harm and all the soldiers in this world'_ "This is it", Ian said, "Let's move" Everyone leaped into the and used their 3-D Maneuver Gear as Nero and Dante landed on the closest roof and ran as fast as they could. Mikasa and Eren moved as fast as they could to the boulder, seeing Nero and Dante run along the rooftops at the speed they were using, making the two think they were using a bit of their demonic powers, but paid no mind as they reached the boulder. In one swift action, Eren bit down hard on his hand, causing a bright light shine into everyone's eyes. Once the light was gone, Dante uncovered his eyes and saw Eren in his Titan form with one thought, _'Holy shit'_ Nero uncovered his eyes and saw the reaction on Dante's face then turned to Eren and saw him crash into a building and as he stepped out, he let out a powerful roar.

_'Wait'_, Nero thought as he saw Eren just stand there, _'something's not right. Why the hell is he just standing there?'_ Mikasa stood behind Eren as he turned to her, causing Dante to narrow his eyes and yell, "Mikasa! Get out of there, now!" Nero hurried to Mikasa, but by the time he reached her, Eren suddenly slammed a fist into the two, causing Dante to widen his eyes and yell, "Nero! Mikasa!"

* * *

Off in the distance, a man with a hood over his head watched the scene before him. He smirked after hearing that familiar voice yell out, "Nero! Mikasa!" The man walked forward and thought, _'So, he's here as well. This may be fun'_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Now the plan to retake Trost is in full swing, and things are already going to hell. As for the man in the hood, who is he and is he the one with the demonic aura Nero and Dante sensed? The next chapter will be out soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


	6. Chapter 6

"Nero! Mikasa!", Dante yelled. Out of the dust came Mikasa with a small cut on her face, causing Dante to sigh heavily, but his eyes widened again as Mikasa cried out, "Nero!" _'No'_, Dante thought, _'He used his own self to protect Mikasa. I just hope he's ok'_ Suddenly, a wave of demonic aura was felt and Dante knew exactly who it was this time. _'There's no mistaking that aura'_, he thought as he hurried to Nero, _'After all these years, you're still around'_ Inside the building, Nero coughed and wheezed with blood coming from his mouth. He couldn't move or breath properly, and to make things worse, a large piece of wood impaled him in the gut while footsteps made their way to him. He looked to see a figure in a hood walking towards him with a demonic aura that seemed oddly familiar to him. Nero tried his best to speak, but it came out hoarse and dry. "Foolish boy", the figure said, "Saving a human girl from those creatures. It sickens me that your fingers have touched my sword if you're taken down by those things so easily" "Sword…?", Nero asked dryly, "I…I don't understand" "Yamato, boy", the figure snapped, "Return it to me, now" A gun cocking got Nero's attention as Dante said, "Who would've thought after all this time you were here as well" Mikasa quickly moved to see Dante holding a pair of small guns, one was black in his left hand while the other was a silver color in his right. She glanced to see a figure standing over Nero, who was impaled by a piece of wood. "Nero!", Mikasa said, but before she could move Dante stepped in front of her saying, "Sorry, honey, but you better go check on your Titan boyfriend. This here is a family reunion" The figure turned to Dante and Mikasa and pulled the hood down to reveal a man's face.

In Mikasa's eyes, it was like she was seeing another Dante, but this man had his white hair slicked back with a few strands out of place. It made her realize Dante and this man were twins as the man spoke, "My apologies, brother. I was very eager to see you, but I couldn't concentrate on the preparations" "I'll admit, bro", Dante said, "You're sense of throwing parties hasn't gone out of touch. Still no food, no drinks. But yet, we only have one babe, but she's sadly taken" Dante's brother merely smirked and said, "No matter. I'm taking what belongs to me" Vergil turned back to Nero but before he could do anything, Dante shot off a warning from Ebony as he said with a growl, "Leave the kid be, Vergil" As much as Mikasa wanted to help Dante and Nero, she had to keep Eren alive. "Dante", Mikasa said, "Be careful, we still need you and Nero to move the boulder if we can't snap Eren out" _'D-damn it'_, Nero cursed in his mind, _'I can't move. It feels like Eren's punch broke all of my ribs and punctured a lung. If this keeps up, I'll die anyway. Unless, Dante or Vergil have a Golden Orb they can spare'_ Vergil saw the pain Nero was under, but yet his demonic energy felt familiar, causing him to widen his eyes and think, _'This boy-no. It's impossible! Maybe Dante might know'_ "Tell me something, dear brother", Vergil began, "What is this boy to you?" "He's not a little brother if that's what you mean", Dante said, "but, Verge, these people will die if you help us move the boulder or snap the kid in the Titan behind us out of whatever the hell made him lose control. I'm begging you, brother. Help these people" Vergil looked to Nero and could see the life in him slowly go away and he could hear the soldiers outside giving orders as he thought, _'Those humans know they'll die, but yet why do they insist on fighting?' _The sudden memory of Eva flashed in his mind, causing him to widen his eyes, but they returned to the ice-cold stare he had when Nero began to speak, "Please…Vergil…help us. These things…killed so many innocent lives…we must help these people. Help them…help me"

Dante moved quickly by shoving Vergil out of the way and with his demonic strength, pulled the wood out of Nero, causing the young half-devil to scream out in pain. Dante quickly pulled out a Vital Star and gave it to Nero as Vergil said, "He's lost too much blood already. His demonic power won't save him, not even a Vital Star" "Dante!", Armin's voice cried out. Vergil turned to the young man, but he was never noticed as he and over to them and asked, "What happened to Nero?" "Eren went crazy and lost control", Dante replied, "He almost hit Mikasa if the kid hadn't gotten to her in time. He was pinned under a wood support. I think one of his lungs were punctured, not even his demonic powers are working to heal the wounds" Armin's face lit up in shock as tears began to flow from his eyes as he quietly said, "No, this is all my fault. Nero's dying because of me" Armin's legs gave out on him, noticing Nero's eyes were closed as Dante said, "Fuck! The kid's not breathing! Vergil, help us!" Dante began CPR on Nero, telling the young man to wake up as Armin now looked to Vergil with the tears still falling from his face. "Come on kid", Dante said, "It's a little cut, that's all it is. You're just playing dead on us, taking a nap is all. You've been through worse things, hell, the Savior incident was nothing" Vergil just stood there finally had enough, he went into his light blue coat to get a Golden Orb and tossed it to Armin saying, "Boy, use it on Nero. It'll help him" Dante looked up and snatched it out of Armin's hands and said, "Take care of Eren. I'll handle Nero" Armin hurried to outside as Dante used the orb on Nero. Soon, the color in him was back as the wounds he had began to heal and he took in a huge gasp of air.

Dante sighed heavily as Nero slowly stood up. "Thank my old man, kid", Dante said, "You're sure as hell are lucky to be alive" "D-Dante", Nero said weakly before looking to Vergil, "So you decided to help us" Vergil merely scoffed and said, "I may be helping you and these humans against these Titans, but make no mistake, get in my way and I'll make sure you stay down" Vergil teleported out of sight, leaving Nero and Dante to handle Eren and the boulder. Nero noticed Armin on top of the weak-spot, making him shout, "Armin, what the hell are you doing?! Get out of there!" "I have to help Eren", Armin shouted back, "I may be able to help him snap out of it" He raised a blade and with a yell, slammed it into Eren's Titan form, causing the Titan to roar and move about. Dante, Nero, and Vergil watched the young man hold on with all of his might as he yelled, "Eren, snap out of it. We need you to wake up damn it. Nero, Dante, and the others we're all counting on you. Many of our comrades have died!" "Armin!", Mikasa cried, "Stop it!" "Mikasa", Nero shouted, "Leave Eren to me, Dante, Vergil and Armin. Go do what you do best. Keep the Titans away and off of us" Mikasa didn't argue as she hurried off. Nero glanced back to Eren as he thought, _'I won't be able to lift the boulder on my own, and with Vergil now in the mix, it's hard to tell what will happen. Maybe if Armin was somehow able to get Eren out of his trance, he would be able to lift the boulder, and I could use my Devil Bringer to help seal the hole'_ Dante stood up and yelled, "It's no use, Armin, the kid and I need to move that boulder somehow and now before more of your comrades die"

Armin wasn't listening as he continued to yell, "What about your mother, Eren? Do you remember what they did to her? What about your vow? You vowed to avenge your mother's death" Dante and Vergil's eyes widened. _'Of course, Eren's mother was killed by a Titan five years ago'_, Nero thought. _'He watched his own mother die'_, Vergil thought, _'Just like Dante and I did'_ _'He vowed to avenge her'_, Dante thought, _'Like me, he vowed to kill all of the Titans to avenge her death'_ Nero leaped onto Eren's neck and yelled, "Eren, listen to me. People are dying out here, so get your ass moving. What would your mother say if she saw just lying here? Snap the hell out of it! You may no longer be a human, but this thing will control you. I know what it's like to lose a family member. Credo, he was a brother to me. Dante is like a father to me. If anything were to happen to Credo's sister, Kyrie, my beloved, or Dante, I won't ever forgive myself" Tears fell from the young half-devil's face as he slammed a fist on Eren's Titan form as he continued, "Mikasa, Armin, and all of your fellow cadets. They're your family, and you shouldn't let family die. You must protect them at any cost, even if it means dying. So, wake up!" Everything was silent as Armin said, "Eren, remember when we were kids? How we always talked about the outside world? Beyond the walls? The frozen land, the fiery water, the ocean filled with unlimited salt" Dante and Vergil looked to each other in confusion, even if Vergil never showed it. Were they not allowed to leave the walls? The outside world beyond the walls? They looked back to the young blonde as he continued, "The world my parents dreamed of. I thought you outgrew that dream, considering you never brought it back up, but you never wanted me to join the Scouts. Is it worth it? Why throw caution to the wind and venture outside?"

* * *

Suddenly, as if by some ray of hope, Eren's Titan form roared, causing Nero and Armin to jump off quickly. With a smile, Armin said, "Eren" "Holy crap", Dante said, "He did it. He got Eren back to his senses" "Well done, boy", Vergil merely said, "but the time to celebrate is far from here. Those Titans will keep coming if we do not hurry to seal the hole" "Hold on", Nero said as Dante reached them, "Eren won't be able to hold the boulder on his own" "What?", Armin asked, "Nero, what are you saying?" Dante widened his ice-blue eyes and said, "You're not-" "He's going to use his demonic power to help lift and balance the boulder", Vergil said, "A risky and foolish plan" "Kid", Dante said, "You almost died on us already, and if you use your Devil Bringer you could use all of your demonic energy and pass out. You'll be vulnerable and the Titans will pick you off easily" "Not with you guys around me", Nero said, "I'm not gonna let more of these people die" "And I'm not gonna let the kid I treat as a son die as well", Dante shouted. Nero remained silent before saying, "I'm sorry, old man, but I'm not your son. I'm about to be an adult, and it's my choice" Nero watched Eren lift the boulder and as he gathered his demonic power, he thought, _'This is the first time doing something like this, but whatever happens I have to help seal up that hole'_ With a thrust of his arm, it expanded and hit the boulder. Eren walked onward and Nero did so as well while concentrating on keeping the boulder steady.

Dante growled at himself and said to Armin and Vergil, "Come on, we need to keep those things off of them" Dante leaped forward with Armin following behind and Vergil close behind as well. "Mikasa", Armin yelled, gaining the young woman's attention, "He snapped out of it somehow. He's determined to see the mission through" "And Nero?", Mikasa asked, "He's using his Devil Bringer to help balance the boulder, but Dante isn't liking that idea, but I have a feeling if Nero keeps it up, he'll die for sure" "As long as they keep going and we annihilate any Titan that stands in their way", Vergil said, "Victory will be yours" Ian overheard them and yelled out, "To the last man! Protect them! I don't want to see any Titan near them!" Everyone rushed around them when Vergil noticed Nero. His arm was shaking and blood was coming from his nose while his eyes glowed red. _'He's holding onto what little strength he has'_, he thought, _'That human boy is correct about one thing, the way he looks, his lungs will collapse and he won't get any oxygen, but by the look of his eyes, he's holding back his Devil Trigger. I only had one Golden Orb too. Hopefully, my foolish brother has at least one with him'_ Nero could feel his own body in pain and he could feel his lungs as he thought, _'My body's going numb. I have to keep going'_ A Titan lying and waiting lunged itself at an unsuspecting Nero, but before it could do anything, a demonic roar slashed at it as it said, **_"Leave Nero Sparda alone!"_**

Now it made sense to Vergil, Nero was a Sparda, and it was proof by what Dante said. _"I'm not your son" _ _"Dante is like a father to me" _and _"I'm not gonna let the kid I treat as a son die"_, played over and over in Vergil's mind, but it was broken as a loud roar and Nero yelling made Vergil look to the hole, seeing it was closed up. It was over as Dante changed back to his human form and saw Nero beginning to fall backwards, only to be caught by Vergil. "Nero!", Dante yelled out as a shot rang out with yellow smoke. Vergil looked at Nero as the young half-devil was breathing fast and wheezing as he thought, _'Could this boy be…my son?'_ "Nero!", Armin yelled as he carried Eren with one arm draped over the young man's shoulder, but by that time, Dante had already reached them. Nero slowly opened his eyes and glanced to Dante as he said, "Well…heh…that was…one hell…of a p-party" "Kid, don't try to speak", Dante said, "You'll need your strength" "Dante", Mikasa said, holding out a Vital Star, "You dropped this back there" Vergil looked and saw Eren passed out as well while Dante helped Nero bite down on the Vital Star. Nero let out a very heavy sigh as Armin asked, "Is he going to be ok?" "Nero's a tough son of a bitch, Armin", Dante said, "All he needs right now, is rest"

* * *

_Nearly three days had passed since Trost was almost lost to humanity. Thanks to the help of Dante, Nero, and Vergil Sparda, the hole was sealed, but even with them around, more soldiers died or were missing, while others were injured. Nero was taken to a hospital be observed of his condition, nearly on the verge of dying once already. As for Dante and his twin brother, the Military Police arrested them, along with Cadet Eren Yeager and the devil brothers cooperated with them peacefully. Thanks to the Vital Star Mikasa found, Nero's condition began to heal as he rested, but what awaited them further was going to be a challenge enough._

* * *

Nero slowly opened his eyes to see he was no longer in Trost but a hospital of sorts. He looked at himself to see he was no longer wearing his trench coat, hooded vest, and boots. He looked around for his prized sword, Red Queen and his gun, Blue Rose when a female's voice said, "You're awake" He looked to see a young woman with short ginger hair and golden eyes as she carried a tray with food and water. He saw she was wearing the same uniform as Armin and Mikasa but the insignia on her breast pocket was different from theirs. It was two different colored wings, one white and one black as she set the tray down and pulled up a chair. "Where?", Nero asked, "Where am I?" "Don't worry", she said, "We're away from Trost, if that is what you're wondering. We're inside Wall Sina" She sat down with a smile and said, "I'm Petra" "Nero", he replied as he reached for the cup filled with water and took a big gulp out of it. He noticed his right arm was wrapped in bandages as Petra said, "Captain Levi ordered it when your friend asked to make sure it was covered up"

"Dante?"

"Yes, that was his name"

"Where is he and his brother? What about Eren?"

"They were handed over to the Military Police. They cooperated with them, and as for you, they ordered you here until you were well enough to walk"

"My weapons?"

"I can't say, I'm sorry. Don't worry I'm sure they're alright", Petra smiled once more and a bowl of what was soup and said, "Eat up. The Commander will be here soon" Nero did so, wolfing it down. Granted, it wasn't Kyrie's cooking, but it was something. Once he was done, Petra suddenly stood up and said, "Commander, Captain" Nero looked up to see a tall man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes as the shorter man had short black hair and onyx eyes as the blonde man asked Petra, "How's our friend here?" "Well", Petra said, "he looks alright. I'd say he looks well enough to stand on his own for a bit" "Good", the black haired man said, "Go join the others for now" She saluted the two men before walking off with the tray as the blonde man sat down and said, "I'm Commander Erwin of the Scout Regiment, this is Captain Levi" "Nero, sir", Nero introduced himself. "I'm sure Petra's told you about your friends, Dante and Vergil Sparda, correct?", Erwin asked. "All she told me was that they're in the hands of the Military Police", Nero answered. "There is going to be a trial against you, Dante, Vergil, and Eren Jeager", Levi said, "The trail will either have you four in our hands, the Scouts, or the hands of the Military Police. If your arrivals are considered a handicap to humanity's survival, you four will be executed, on the spot if need be"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Now the plan to retake Trost is over. As for Vergil, bet you guys didn't see him coming. What is he doing here and why? The next chapter will be out soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

Dante sat around the small cell he was in. It had only enough room for one person. He wasn't all chained up like Eren was, but he still had guards around his cell, and they were pissing him off. They said many things about the Garrison Regiment and the plan to retake Trost, and some of the things they said like, "Those guys are expendable, rookies will replace them", or if they were about Nero they said, "Let the demon die" Oh, how Dante wanted to grab Ebony and Ivory and shoot them in the face, but sadly, his weapons were taken from him. Vergil in the cell next to him would just close his eyes and clench a fist hearing them talk that way. _'Foolish humans'_, he thought, _'Let's see what you guys do when a Titan comes to Wall Sina and attacks'_ As much as he wanted to be amused by it, Vergil knew these humans won't stand a chance against them. "Hey", a guard said into Dante's cell, "you hear that, some people are calling you four saviors. You know, those people, are nothing but complete strangers, so why didn't you just let those people die? Are planning on saving us for a better plan? A mass killing of humans?" Vergil merely scoffed at it and said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, foolish human" He was ignored as the soldier continued, "You know, those soldiers are expendable, and rookies can easily replace them. As for your demon friend, he's probably dead and he had such a brilliant-ACK!" Dante finally snapped as he grabbed the soldier by the collar of his shirt and pulling him towards the bars with a loud bang as he growled, "Say that again. I bet you haven't even seen a Titan up close and personal. As for the kid, don't EVER say that again, you pudgy fuck" He shoved the soldier back into the wall as he lied down on the bed while the guard scrambled for his gun and aimed it at Dante. Vergil was amused by his brother's actions as he watched the human shake as he aimed the rifle at Dante with the other guard saying, "Knock it off, will you? I told not to provoke them" "But he-", the soldier began but was cut off by the other guard, "You started it and that's what you get" Eren listened to what had happened and hoped and prayed that Nero was alright.

***_Flashback_***

_ "A trial?", Vergil asked. "Yes", Erwin answered, "A trial on whether your arrivals and Eren's ability are a solution or a handicap to humanity's survival. Though, I don't know how they do trials on your world but we do have someone that has jurisdiction to all three of the parts of our military" Dante sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing Nero was still around and ell as he said, "So the kid's still kicking, huh" "Yes", Levi replied, "We've had one of our own keep an eye on him and she was bringing him food when he woke up" Vergil leaned his head back and said, "What is it do they plan to do to us?" "We have a proposition in place that will help", Erwin explained, "We want your skills to help retake Wall Maria, along with Eren's Titan ability" Dante was silent for a few seconds then asked, "What happens if we don't end up with you guys?" "The Military Police kill you", Levi said bluntly. Dante just wanted to laugh right then and there, Lady tried to kill him with a gunshot twice, Trish impaled him with Force Edge before it became the sword Sparda, Alastor was shot out at him on Mallet Island, Sid impaled him with Rebellion, and Nero impaled him to the statue of his old man in Fortuna. How on earth do they plan to kill three half-devils? Erwin stood up and said, "Just sit tight for now, we'll find a way to get you four in our hands"_

***_End Flashback_***

Dante just sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. A few minutes had passed, when Eren asked, "Excuse me, but I need to use the bathroom" "You just went", a soldier said coldly. "Then can I get some water?", he asked only to have another guard say, "Be quiet, monster" Vergil took in a deep breath and exhaled through his mouth as he thought, _'They sure treat Eren differently from the way they treat Dante and I. They are afraid of his power, and from what I can tell, he is too. He obviously doesn't remember anything when in his Titan form'_ The sound of a door opening and closing got everyone's attention. A short silence filled the air when a woman slammed her head on the bars to Eren's cell, causing the young man to jump back in fright. She was tall with brown hair tied up into a ponytail wearing the same uniform as Erwin and Levi as she smiled and said, "Hello there! You must be Eren. How are you? Are you feeling well?" She continued to ask him questions as Dante and Vergil sweatpanned at the woman's sudden appearance. "Well", the woman said, "you're finally out of there, and one more thing, you're going to have to wear these" She pulled out a pair of cuffs as they unlocked Eren from his chains and placed the cuffs on him. With a couple of guards behind him, Eren was guided out but not before the woman stopped and said to Dante and Vergil, "Oh, don't worry, boys. We'll come back for you"

"My name is Zoe Hange", Zoe said to Eren as they walked, "I'm a section commander of the Survey Corps" Eren tensed up with the man behind him sniffing him like he was a dog of sorts. "That's Mike Zacharius", she says, "he does that to everyone that's new to him. He'll do the same to your friends" Zoe let out a sigh as she said, "Oh, silly me, we're here. Well, I don't have to tell you what will happen in there" "Hey!", Eren shouted, "Hold on! What about-" "I don't have to say it but", Zoe said, "We've all put our faith in you Eren. Good luck" With that she closed the door before Eren could say anything. He looked around and saw he was in a courtroom as he thought, _'A courthouse? Dante, Vergil, and I were under a courthouse this whole time?'_ He soon felt a rifle shoved into his back, forcing him to move as a guard ordered him to move. He was lowered to his knees as a pole was placed behind him, to make sure he didn't move. He looked around to see Pixis with some members of the Garrison Regiment, the Military Police, and Levi and Erwin with some members of the Survey Corps.

He then noticed Armin and Mikasa there as well, knowing they were alright. A door opened to reveal an older man with grey hair and a grey beard. The man sat down and rolled up his sleeves and said, "Alright, shall we begin"

Nero lied on his bed, thinking of what was going on in Fortuna. Was everything alright? Was Kyrie safe and at Devil May Cry like Dante said she would be if anything happened? Did anyone in Fortuna even care if he was missing? He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small picture of him and Kyrie. He smiled at the picture remembering that Dante was forced over there by Trish and Lady to help with the rebuilding of the city. He did a surprise picture when he and Kyrie were having some quality time together and before they both reacted, Dante took the picture and ran off before Nero had time to catch him, but he had to admit that Dante took a pretty good picture. The memory caused the young half-devil to laugh a bit when a voice said, "Who is that?" He turned to see a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing glasses almost in his face, causing him to yelp in surprise, nearly falling off of the bed. "Geez, lady", Nero said, "Sneak up on someone why don't you?" The woman, he now realized was Zoe from what Petra had explained to come and get him when his trial was going to begin, just smiled and said, "Nero, is it? How are you feeling? Are your wounds all healed up? Of course they are, considering you were out for three days" _'This woman is crazy'_, Nero thought, _'and I thought Agnus was bad'_ Zoe snatched the picture out of Nero's hands and looked at it as she asked, "So, who is this? A girlfriend of yours?" "Yes", Nero said, snatching the picture and placing it back in his pocket, "My beloved" "I see", Zoe said, "You must miss her" Nero just sighed when Zoe said, "Well, you can stretch your legs now. Your trial is about to begin"

After putting on his hooded vest, coat, and boots, Nero walked onward to their destination as Zoe looked at the insignia on his sleeve and asked, "What does that symbolize?" "It's a symbol of an organization back home" He noticed they never put cuffs on him, making the young half-devil ask, "Uh, Miss, why haven't you guys put any handcuffs on me?" "Well", Zoe explained, "you and your friends haven't given us a reason to. Though, I heard the one in red did have a short spat with one of the guards. All he did was slam him into the bars and let go of him" _'Bet the guard was stupid to give him a reason to'_, Nero thought. He looked and saw Dante and Vergil walking in the opposite direction as Zoe said, "Aww, we're here already" "Hey kid", Dante said, "Looks like you're doin' ok" "Yeah", Nero said, "It looks like they were giving us and Eren separate trials" The doors opened and the three half-devils walked in. They saw many people in there. Merchants, traders, the Garrison Regiment, the Military Police, The Scout Regiment, Eren on the floor in a kneeling position chained up, and…Armin and Mikasa? They stood in an area where people were placed during their trials as a man sitting above them adjusted his sleeves and said, "Alright. Which one of you three is Nero Sparda?"

"Me, Your Honor"

"Dante Sparda?"

"Right here"

"So you must be Vergil Sparda, correct?" "That is correct, Your Honor", Vergil replied in a calm, cool, and collective manner.

"Do you three understand why you are here?", he asked. "You want us to be put in the hands of one of the branches of your military", Vergil answered. Nero gulped on some air, and from what he could tell, Eren was beaten in his trial, which is making Mikasa give Levi a death glare as the judge said, "You three will be placed in the hands of the Military Police, or the Scout Regiment" He looked to his left and asked, "Commander Nile, does your proposal remain the same?" The soldier known as Nile replied, "Yes, I believe that gathering much from them and their demonic powers would prove beneficial to humanity, mostly from Nero Sparda's right arm" Nero tensed up. The last time someone wanted to study his right arm, he was nearly killed by practically saying to go to hell. "Commander Smith", Zackley asked, "does your proposal remain the same?" "Yes, Zackley", Erwin replied, "We plan to use them and take them to the outer wall. Using their abilities, they can help Eren Jeager seal the breach in Wall Maria. That is all" Vergil could tell he was not done, he was playing by ear. _'Crafty, for a human'_, Vergil thought. "Do you have any objections to it?", Zackley asked them. The three half-devils shook their heads no as Vergil said, "We do not have any, Your Honor" "It's good you are cooperating", he said, "Now, let's start with Nero Sparda. Tell us who you are and where you come from" Nero took a deep breath and said, "My name is Nero, and I am from the castle town of Fortuna. My mother abandoned me at an orphanage when I was an infant, and the people there named me the name I have because of the black blanket that was used to cover me up with means, 'black' in Italian. I was eventually adopted by a family that had two siblings. The oldest named Credo, while the youngest is named Kyrie" "And their whereabouts?", Zackley asked.

"The parents and Credo are dead, Your Honor", Nero said, causing whispers and murmurs to go around as Nero continued, "My foster parents died long ago, and Credo died in battle. As for Kyrie, she is safe" "Safe from what?", the judge asked, causing the whispers to quiet down. Nero looked into Zackley's eyes and said, "Demons" People began to talk loudly as a man's voice yelled out, "Impossible! Demons are the stuff of legends! That boy is lying!" The man was obviously a merchant when Vergil said, "If you say that demons are nothing but fairytales, then you are foolish enough to believe whomever told you these things. Demons are real, like the Titans and humans. Live, hunt, kill, breed, and die. It is their nature as is our nature. The three of us have killed enough to know they exist. I suggest you watch what you say and do not speak of anything you do not know" The merchant shut his trap after hearing that as Zackley said to Nero, "I have noticed an insignia on your sleeves. What do they symbolize?" "The insignia on the sleeves are of an organization I am a part of in Fortuna called, The Order of The Sword, or sometimes shortened to The Order. They hunt demons living in Fortuna and hunt them down" "Is Cadet Armin Arlert here?", Zackley asked.

"Yes, sir"

"You were the first to see Nero's abilities in action, is that correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor. Nero's fighting technique is far different from ours, but he was able to defeat many Titans, and saved me from being eaten twice"

Zackley turned back to Nero and said, "I hear your right arm is very powerful. I would like to see it for myself" Nero took a step forward and removed the bandages, fully revealing his Devil Bringer, causing some people to gasp while some whispered words of shock and horror. "He-he's a d-demon", a man in a religious outfit said, "They're all demons" Zoe's eyes widened with wonder upon seeing the arm. "Pastor Nick", Zackley said before turning back to Nero, "How long have you had this arm?" "Not long, Your Honor", Nero explained, "It changed awhile back when demons attacked me and Kyrie. Out of fear of being called a demon, I hid my arm out of shame. Until the Savior incident" "'Savior'?", Zackley asked. Dante finally jumped in, "I think this is where I come in. Almost a year ago, I was given a job by my friend, Lady. She informed me that The Order was running amok and catching demons and targeting weapons called Devil Arms. With enough convincing, and with my partner Trish, I headed to Fortuna and ended up fighting the kid. With Trish undercover using the name, Gloria, we learned The Order was doing things behind the kid's back and that they had my brother's sword, which the kid restored" "The whereabouts of this sword?", Zackley asked, causing Nero to focus on his Devil Bringer, which glowed with a ring and it revealed a sword that was slightly curved, making the soldier from the Military Police aim the rifle he had and accidently pulled the trigger. Dante caught it in time and moved in front of the bullet for it to hit him, causing him to fall to the ground. Everyone but Vergil looked in awe at what happened as a lifeless Dante lied on the floor as Nile scolded the soldier while Nero dropped Yamato and inspected Dante, shaking him and telling him to wake up.

Eren's eyes widened with horror as he thought, _'That was so fast, nobody caught what happened. Did Dante step in and protect Nero or was the bullet meant for him?'_ "Owww", Dante groaned, "Son of a bitch, that still hurts no matter how many times I get shot" Dante slowly stood up as he placed his hand over the bullet wound as he said, "Bastard, you just grazed my heart" Nero sighed heavily and picked up Yamato and as quickly as it materialized, it vanished back into his arm. Zoe was now very intrigued by the actions that were done as Levi quirked an eyebrow. _'This is getting interesting'_, he thought. "As you have seen it is within this arm, Your Honor", Nero said, but never continued as Pastor Nick screamed out, "This is proof these men are demons! They have defiled our great walls, our gods, and have-!" "Oh, will you shut the hell up, religious freak", Dante said. "What have you called me, demon?", the priest demanded, but came face-to-face with Vergil's ice-cold glare as the older twin said, "You believe a wall is a god? How foolish of you to worship an inanimate object. It sickens me to see such humans would worship something that can be easily broken. You worship a wall like it's a god. It's almost like worshiping a demon as a god, stupid, foolish. A God is a ultimate being that can create life. A god can also destroy life" Nero added, "Seeing as how your 'gods' were easily breached, it will happen again as it happened five years ago and almost three days ago" Pastor Nick couldn't believe it, in fact Eren wanted to laugh at the priest. Seeing the look on his face was enough as Dante whispered to Nero, "Nice kid, never thought you were as cocky as me"

"If we may", Zackley said, "Now, before the battle to retake Trost was taken place, Dante, you mentioned a demon by the name of Sparda. Yet, your surnames are of this demon's name, why is that?" Dante turned back to the judge and said, "Sparda was mine and Vergil's father" Eren's eyes widened in shock. They were descendents of a demon as Zackley continued, "I see and what about Nero's origins? From a report, Dante, you have said and I quote, 'I'm not gonna let the kid I treat as a son die as well', is he in any way related to you?" _'Here we go again'_, Nero thought, but what caught him off guard was that Vergil answered, "Yes, he is related to us" Everyone was quiet when Vergil said, "Nero Sparda is my son" Armin's eyes widened in shock as he said quietly with murmurs and gasps going throughout the room, "That's impossible. Nero said that-" "He also didn't mention a father", Mikasa remembered, "Which means that he didn't know who his real father was" "Zackley calmed the crowd down and asked Vergil, "How do you know this?" Nero was shocked by this new information as he growled, "Where were you then?" Nero grabbed Vergil by the collar and screamed out, "Where the hell were you all of my life?! You never even came around my life at all. All I wanted was to know who my parents were and why they abandoned me! All of my life I was slandered if it wasn't my arm, it was my hair and how I acted!" "Kid", Dante said, trying to break it up, "Let it go. There was a reason he never came around" Dante finally made Nero let go as the young half-devil began to cry and he fell to his knees.

Eren felt sorry for Nero, not knowing his father all of his life to all of the sudden come back as Zackley asked, "Why is there a reason behind this?" "Dante and I are twin sons to the most powerful demons in history, and being half-devils with a human mother, it made us targets for demons. When Dante and I were seven years old, our human mother was struck down by demons, killing her, but separating my brother from me. We never saw each other until we reached the age of eighteen. Before that, I had met Nero's mother and bonded with her. When I realized this, I made a plan to take the power of our father, but all the time I was used by a human who wanted my father's power. Little did I know that Nero's mother during that time was pregnant with him" Dante jumped in, "We defeated the guy, but Verge wanted the power, and as the portal to the Human World was closing, we fought and Vergil was defeated, fell deeper into the Demon World"

After what seemed like an hour had passed, Dante and Vergil explained the events of Mallet Island and how Vergil became Nelo Angelo, and was defeated by Dante and that he was "Killed in battle" Zackley said, "I would like to see your combat skills myself. Nile send in some soldiers" Nile did so, bringing three soldiers, one for each half-devil. They all studied their opponents and it was as if they were relaying things in their minds while Armin whispered to Mikasa, "What are they doing? Why are they just standing there?" "They're waiting to see who would make the first move", Mikasa said. Vergil looked at the soldier before him and studied his stance. His stance was sloppy, his whole body was shaking, and the soldier made the first move. As if in slow motion, he charged at Vergil, only to have the older son of Sparda do a quick spin and use his feet to knock the guy onto his back as Dante moved quickly on his soldier, taking the rifle in his hand and causing the soldier to pole-vault over Dante. Nero watched the soldier in front of him charge, only to sidestep and knock the guy onto his knees.

Before the soldiers could react, their guns were taken and the wind was knocked out of them. Nero had his opponent pinned with his hands behind his back with Nero foot on the guy's wrists, Dante aimed the rifle at the soldier on the ground with his foot on the man's chest, and Vergil had a hand on his opponent's head and another holding the soldier's wrist. Everyone was in awe at the three and how fast they had them on the ground, causing Eren to think, _'So-so fast, but yet, they were holding back'_ To everyone's surprise, they let go of the three soldiers and held out their hands. The soldiers took them with hesitation as the three half- devils returned the rifles to them as Dante said, "As you have seen, we do not want to harm any humans, but even humans are worse than demons" "If I may propose", Erwin said to Zackley, "Considering these men have been able to stop Eren during Trost, I believe they can help Eren with his Titan ability if something were to go wrong" Zackley was silent for a minute then said, "I have made my decision. Nero Sparda, Dante Sparda, and Vergil Sparda, along with Eren Jeager, you will be handed over to the Scout Regiment and under Captain Levi's supervision"

The hours had passed on as Zoe tended to Eren's wounds in another room. "Well done in there", Erwin said, "I've never met anyone that would take on the Wallists like that. You four have my respect" Dante let out a loud yawn and said, "Ah, it was nothing really" He then turned to Levi, who was sitting on a couch in the room and said, "So, Short Stack, looks like we're with you now" Levi just glanced at Dante and gave him a death glare from his new nickname. Nero remained silent as he tried to wrap his spinning head around the fact that his father was Dante's own twin brother. Oh how this day went into a spiral, and it was only going to get tough from there.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ok, so we still don't know why and how Vergil got there. Before you guys say anything, yes, I am a firm believer that Nero is Vergil's son. Some one in the reviews asked me if I'm adding demons to it, and to answer your question, yes I am. When I haven't decided yet. As for the review about Nero's Devil Bringer, yes I am aware how much he used it in the game, but I really didn't want them to be overpowering the Titans, but there is a reason which will be explained in another chapter. The next chapter will be out soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed and Nero, Vergil, Dante, and Eren headed with Levi's squad to the old Scout Regiment Headquarters on horseback. Nero sighed heavily and found himself lost in thought, but he had a feeling that someone was watching him. He turned his head and saw Vergil looking at him, causing the young half-devil to look away and speed his horse up a bit. Vergil didn't understand Nero's action as Dante whispered, "Give it time, bro, he'll come around" They arrived at the old castle and Eren and Nero helped with the horses with Oluo and Petra bickering about him talking while on the horse and pretending to be Levi while Eld and Gunther inspecting the castle. Once they were done, Nero looked to see Vergil walking towards them as he said, "Eren Jeager, I want to speak with my son, in private" He nodded his head and walked off as Nero said, "If you're wanting my forgiveness then forget it" "I do not ask for your forgiveness, Nero", Vergil replied, "I merely ask that you understand what happened over the years wasn't my planning" Nero scoffed and said, "Yeah, well, maybe you should've thought more about my mother and I before killing innocent lives all for power" The venom seeping from Nero was enough to make Vergil glance at him coldly as Nero walked off. Eren watched and saw anger coming from Nero when a hand was placed on his shoulder and Dante saying, "Don't worry 'bout it, kid. I don't blame Nero for acting the way he is" "Why would Vergil do the things you said in the courtroom?", Eren asked, making Dante sigh and said, "Ask Verge that yourself. I may have been there when it happened, but what went through his mind is completely different from mine" "If you four are done", Levi said, "We need to get to work"

Oh, how Dante wanted to whine and complain, but he had to. Levi ordered everyone to clean the castle considering how long it was abandoned, so Dante really couldn't complain. Levi walked past Nero cleaning the floors and said to the young half-devil, "Nice work, Nero" "Thanks", he replied as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "If I may ask, Captain, where is Eren going to sleep?" "Eren will have to sleep in the dungeon", Levi explained, "It is a security measure. He may go Titan in his sleep. As for you, your father, and uncle, you will have a room to your own" Nero sighed as Levi said, "Go help Eren with his section" Nero did so and as he walked on, he noticed Vergil walking towards him, causing Nero to look anywhere else besides the half-devil. Vergil walked past Nero and could feel the anger coming off of Nero, causing him to look back at the young half-devil and shake his head, remembering what Dante said. The day went on and Vergil helped Petra gather some firewood when Petra said, "Are you alright, Vergil? You look a bit distracted" "I am fine", Vergil said, "I do not get distracted" "If it's about Nero, it'll be fine", Petra said, "I'm sure he'll accept you as a father eventually" "Woman", Vergil growled, "do not speak of what you do not know" "If you're gonna take your anger out on something", Levi's voice said, causing Vergil to glare at the man, "don't take it out on my men" Vergil merely narrowed his eyes as Levi said, "Petra, go cook some food for dinner. Vergil, the Commander wants to see you. Follow me"

Vergil followed Levi to a room where Erwin was sitting down with Mike standing, looking out a window. Vergil looked and saw a paper on the table with what Vergil guessed a formation as Erwin said, "Thanks for coming, Vergil. Please sit" Vergil sat beside Erwin as the half-devil asked, "Is there a reason for my presence here?" "Yes", Erwin said, "I feel you should help with the strategy for the operation to reclaim Wall Maria for humanity. No offense to your brother and son, but you seem more worthy of this" "There is none, Commander", Vergil said, "I believe my brother and son will understand your decision" Erwin nodded his head and began, "Now, to begin, the Scout Regiment is a cadet's last resort for our purpose is to gather intelligence on the Titans and their behaviors. Which means we leave the walls to make our expeditions, but we lose too many members of this regiment" Vergil nodded his head in understanding as Erwin continued, "However, with your arrivals, I believe humanity has a chance against the Titans" "What do you propose, Commander?", Vergil asked. "I want you with Zoe to learn your demon ability and how it affects the Titans", Erwin said, "As for your reason here, in one month, the Scouts are planning a expedition to Wall Maria to seal the breach in the Shiganshina District, and with the newfound information from Eren Jeager, return to his home in that district and maybe learn the secrets of the Titans" "From the reports I was able to read", Vergil said as he looked at the formation on the table, "the Titans are coming from the south and heading north. Trost was the easiest way of getting to Wall Maria, but with the attack that recently happened, you will need to use an alternative route to get to Shiganshina, am I correct?" Erwin and Mike looked at Vergil when Erwin smiled and said, "You seem to have a very sharp sense of analysis, Vergil. It looks like I've made an excellent choice"

* * *

Night had fallen at the castle, and Vergil and Levi had returned as everyone began to eat. They spoke of a few things, but what made Nero uncomfortable was the fact Vergil was sitting next to him. "So", Oluo said, "how is it that the Titans can be killed so easily by you three?" Vergil sipped his tea and said, "I believe it is our demonic blood that courses through our veins. Like Jeager's Titan ability, it is within our genetics that makes us able to kill the Titans without the use of your 3-D Maneuver Gear" Everyone was silent when Dante said, "That maybe a reason, Verge, but we're also still human and the kid's a quarter of a demon. It maybe also be our Devil Arms" "What are Devil Arms?", Eren asked. "Devil Arms are weapons that a demon once wielded or its soul", Vergil explained, "For example, Dante's Rebellion and my Yamato are Devil Arms used by our father, Sparda. The way the demon, for lack of a better term is hierarchy, is that when a demon is defeated, it will be owned by the one who has defeated them, but some would rather die than become owned by another demon" _'That's a demon's way of battling, then'_, Eren thought before saying, "Yeah, I remember you saying during the trial that you were a slave to the demon king, Vergil" Vergil merely closed his eyes and his silver brows furrowed as Eren realized he accidently plucked a string while quickly saying, "Er, sorry, Vergil. I didn't mean to offend you if I did" "It is alright, Eren", Vergil replied, eyes still closed, "but do not speak of that scum in front of me" Eren and the other Scouts besides Levi nodded their heads. "Now that that's out of the way", Eld, the blonde member said, "Tell us how this Titan change works" Eren took a deep breath and said, "To be honest, I don't really remember how it works, but it's like I'm in a trance and it seems to trigger by hurting myself, like biting my hand" Vergil noticed Eren seemed to remember that much, which means he was telling the truth, and by looking at his eyes, the half-devil saw shock in Eren's eyes, meaning even he was surprised by what he had just said.

Nero saw Eren's reaction as well and remembered the first few times he triggered. Dante had told him that those times, his Devil Trigger was triggered based on his emotion, like his anger. Eren's Titan ability was similar in a way like that but it wasn't as easy of getting Eren out of it like a Devil Trigger. "Either way", Levi said taking a quick drink from his tea, "we're not going to get anything out of him. Not that you know who will take a crack out of it. You'll be lucky to come out alive" "And who are we talking about?", Dante asked. As if on cue, a loud thud was heard and the sound of someone yelping in pain was heard, causing Eren, Nero, and Dante to jump up from their seats out of being startled by the noise. Petra opened the door to reveal Zoe rubbing her head and said in her cheerful tone, "Gooood evening, Team Levi! How's castle life for everyone?" "You're early", Levi said taking another drink from his tea. "Well", Zoe said, "I just couldn't help myself" "Section Commander Hange?", Eren and Nero said in unison as Dante thought, _'Damn, this chick's gotta be worse then that Agnus guy'_ "Hello Eren, Nero, Dante, Vergil. If you four haven't learned, I am the head of the research division of the Scouts, which means I take apart our Titan captives. I want yours and Vergil's help" "Our help?", Eren asked with confusion, "I may be able to understand asking Vergil for help, but me? Besides, it's not my call, I'm under strict rules from the higher-ups" "Levi", Zoe asked, "what's the to-do list for Eren and Vergil?" "Eren is going to remove some weeds while Vergil helps with gathering firewood", Levi answered. "Excellent", Zoe said, grasping Eren's hand, "Young man, tomorrow will be grand"

Everyone but Levi and Vergil sweatpanned at Zoe while Eren asked, "Um, ok. What is that I'll be doing? Are you…going to run experiments?" "Idiot", Oluo muttered, "Shut up" Zoe's eyes were filled with wonder as Levi's team, Dante, and Nero left the three in the mess hall.

Dante walked beside Nero and said, "Man, what a day. In another place, dealing with man-eating creatures besides demons, my brother still alive after all these years" Nero stopped suddenly, making Dante look to him and realize his mistake. "So", Nero said with his bangs covering his eyes, "you, me, and your brother…we're a family?" "Yeah", Dante sighed, "I had my speculations 'bout Verge being your dad. Of course, I knew I wasn't your old man. I may not play by the rules, but that doesn't mean I'm not careful" Nero chuckled a bit at Dante's statement as he looked to the elder Devil Hunter and said, "Well, at least you were a better fatherly figure then he was" Dante smirked and said, "Come on, let's go to bed, kid" Nero let out a slightly loud yawn as he walked on to his room when Dante said, "Kid, if you need me, I'll be in the next room" Nero said his goodnight to Dante and closed the door before the elder Devil Hunter walked outside to see Petra checking the horses. "Hey there, babe", Dante said, gaining Petra's attention, "Whatcha doin' out here this late?" "Checking the horses", Petra said. Everything was silent until Petra asked, "I know it's probably not any of my business, but, do you think Nero will accept Vergil?" Dante took a deep breath and said, "It's up for the kid to decide. To be honest, our childhood wasn't always rainbows and butterflies with our heritage. Our old man, Sparda left us when Vergil and I were young and of course, our mother was killed and we took different paths" Petra sighed and asked, "Do you have any children of your own back where you come from?" Dante chuckled at her question and said, "Not by blood, but I consider this one girl like my own daughter. Her name is Patty, but even though most days she could get very annoying, she had a good heart. I took care of her until her mother came back into the picture for Patty. As for siblings, Lady can be the older sister and younger sister. Trish, she kinda acts like she's my mother, but we both know she's not the maternal type" Petra giggled when Dante spoke about Patty and said, "Well, they seem like nice people. Well, it's best we get some sleep" Dante nodded his head and alked to his room which was across from Vergil's room; he took off his coat, shirt, and boots before falling onto the bed and letting sleep take over.

* * *

The morning came and Zoe, Vergil, and Eren, who didn't get a wink of sleep at all, were still at the hall. "Listen to me ramble on", Zoe said as Dante and Nero walked in, "I'm sure you've learned this in training, have you?" "How long have you guys been here, bro?", Dante asked Vergil in a whisper. "All night", Vergil said as his eyes began to drop, signifying he was about to fall asleep, but considering he was up for a long time, it didn't surprise Dante his older twin needed sleep when the door was pushed open and a soldier shouted, "Section Commander Hange! The test subjects…they're dead! Both killed!" Everyone at the castle got on a horse and hurried to the test subjects. Upon arriving, the Titans were nothing but skeletons as Zoe screamed and cried, "AHHHHH! SAWNEY! BEAN! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?! SOMEONE TELL ME THIS IS A DREAM!" Eren, Nero, Dante, and Vergil wore cloaks with hoods over them to help conceal their identity as they over heard a soldier say, "They were killed recently. By the time the guards got here, the bastard left on 3-D Maneuver Gear. Plus, the guards say they saw a creature scurrying up the walls, with some calling it a demon" "Dante", Eren said, "could this be the work of a human controlling demons?" "It's quite likely", Vergil answered first, "However, it's not always the case" Vergil turned to go back to his horse as Dante muttered, "Definitely starting be like we're dealing with The Order again" Nero and Eren watched Zoe continue to scream and cry when a heavy hand was placed on Eren's shoulder. They both looked to see Erwin standing between them and he said, "Look closely you two. Who do you think the real enemy is here?" Eren was confused by the Commander's question when Erwin told Eren and Nero to forget about the question and walked off.

Later the day, Vergil stormed into Erwin's office and said, "You know something, do you?" "I have no idea-", Erwin began, but was cut off by Vergil who said, "Don't play me a fool, human. You know whoever did this to Sawney and Bean was either human or demon" Erwin looked up to Vergil and said, "Yes, the one responsible was either human or demon, but this is in the hands of the Military Police now" Vergil kept his cold stare as he said, "I heard what you said to Jeager and Nero" Erwin just stayed stoic as he stared at Vergil and said, "Sharp as ever, Vergil. You never cease to amaze" Vergil took it as a compliment but what caught him off guard was Erwin saying, "I have a little request for you and only you can do this" Vergil narrowed his eyes as he asked, "A request?"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ok, so we don't know why the Titans fall so quickly to the three devils and that someone or something killed the captured Titans****. As for the request, what has Erwin asked Vergil to do? The next chapter will be out soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


	9. Chapter 9

"Train me!", Eren demanded. Dante and Nero froze and widened their eyes at Eren's sudden request as Vergil quirked an eyebrow at the Titan Shifter while he said, "I beg your pardon" "Train me!", Eren said again, "I want to control my Titan ability and learn to use it" The determination in Eren's eyes was enough for Vergil to see he wanted to be trained. Vergil stood up and said, "You know you are under strict rules, but I will ask the Captain for permission and see where it goes" Eren's expression went from seriousness to an excited one when Dante said as Vergil walked out, "But don't get those hopes too high, kid. 'Cause they are like a roller-coaster. They go up then straight down" Eren was confused by Dante's comment and asked, "What's a roller-coaster?"

"Training?", Erwin asked. "Yes", Vergil said, "He seems bent on learning to control his Titan ability from us. Myself, Dante, and Nero" Levi glanced at Vergil and said, "Commander, I don't think it's a good idea for this to happen. As far as we know, Eren may go Titan in this training" "It will not happen, Captain", Vergil merely said, "I can assure you my brother, my son, and I can handle Eren Jeager's ability, and I wanted to speak with you about this before any training could take place so no one would suspect" Erwin listened to Vergil's proposal and said, "How about this: If Eren somehow goes into his Titan form with Levi, Vergil, Dante and Nero will be allowed to train him, but for now, I must let Levi handle this his way" "I understand your decision, Commander", Vergil said before leaving. As Vergil walked, he noticed Dante leaned up against a wall with his arms crossed who said, "Making bets are we, bro? That's not like you" "Even I have times when I have to go to your level, dear brother", Vergil merely said, causing a scoff from Dante as he pushed himself off. "You're up to something, Verge. I just don't know what yet, and I'll find out" Vergil watched Dante walk off before thinking to himself, _'If only you knew, brother. If only you knew'_

Meanwhile, Nero and Eren were outside by the stables feeding the horses. "Um, Nero?", Eren said, gaining the young half-devil's attention, "What was it like living in Fortuna without your parents your whole life?" Nero took a deep breath and said, "Well, it wasn't a good life. All the time as a kid, I was made fun of because my mother was supposedly a prostitute, someone who uses their body for money. One day, Kyrie's parents saw me and my hair color reminded them of Sparda, or as the citizens called him 'The Savior'" Eren remained silent with Vergil unknowingly to the two leaned against a wall, listening to Nero's story as the young half-devil continued, "One night, demons attacked and my foster parents were killed, and after that, I wanted to join The Order, but because of Blue Rose they wouldn't let me join" "What was wrong with Blue Rose?", Eren asked. "It was a gun and The Order wouldn't allow anyone with a gun join their ranks, so I made some modifications to Blue Rose and it became the revolver you see with me today. Because of the modifications, there was no way they could deny me, and because Credo was Captain of the Holy Knights, they let me in and I became Credo's subordinate" Nero's voice then trailed off when the memory of Credo's death flashed in his mind as Eren asked, "How did Credo die?" Nero took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh before saying, "The leader, Sanctus, wanted to use the power of demons to create this statue the size of a Titan, but the only way to activate it was with someone who has the blood of Sparda in their veins. When that old geezer found out about me resurrecting Yamato, he used Kyrie and Credo against me"

Eren's eyes widened hearing a human created something like a Titan, but not how he transforms into a Titan. Vergil narrowed his eyes and clenched a fist as he thought, _'That old man used his own foster family against my son'_ "I had no choice but to fight Credo, but Kyrie was afraid of my right arm and what I had done to her blood brother. I tried to explain things to her, but Agnus came and with Kyrie already in a shocked state, he told her that I was a demon. When Credo and I learned that Kyrie was being utilized, I tried to save her as Credo went to find the truth of what was going on. Whatever it was, he wasn't too happy. I fought Sanctus and before I could land a blow, he used Kyrie as a shield and captured me. He took Yamato from me as he told me his intentions with Dante and to use him to power the Savior" Nero took his normal hand and began to pet one of the horses and it nickered in content as he continued, "Credo attacked Sanctus and told me to run, but before I could do anything, he got stabbed" A tear fell from Nero's face as Eren looked away remembering his mother's own death. _"Eren! Mikasa!"_, he remembered her saying, _"Survive! You must live!"_ "I never felt so helpless", Nero suddenly said, "I just watched him get stabbed and I couldn't do anything. I felt so weak" "You're not weak", Eren said, making Nero look to him, "When my mother died, I was like you, helpless, weak, and scared. I wanted to save her, but I never did. Mr. Hannes got me and Mikasa out of there, but I'll never get to tell my mother 'I'm sorry'. The last thing we did was fight and argue over me joining the Scouts. When the Colossal Titan appeared, he destroyed the gate like he did at Trost, but my house was close to the gate and I hurried to see if the house was there, but it wasn't. My mother's legs were broken and the Titans had began swarming when Mikasa and I tried to help her. It was like she knew she was going to die there"

Nero wiped the tears away as the two decided to sit down and Eren continued his story, "Mr. Hannes got Mikasa and away as my mother screamed out to us that we had to live and she cried as a Titan moved the roof with ease and grabbed my mother. I screamed and yelled as I watched my mother try to free herself, but the Titan broke her back, killing her because she stopped moving. Mikasa turned away as I watched her get eaten by the Titan" Vergil had closed his eyes and furrowed his silver brows tilting his head as if he was picturing the story Eren was telling. "After that, that was when I vowed to kill every Titan that came across my path" "Hey, guys", Dante's voice called out, causing the two to look at Dante with Rebellion on his back, "Short Stack's wanting the three of us for a bit. Don't know why but he just needs us" Vergil opened his eyes and saw Eren and Nero walk past him without noticing him while they kept walking on with Dante behind him. Now, Vergil had to find Zoe, even if she was a bit upset about the two captured Titans.

* * *

As luck would have it, Vergil found Zoe outside and obviously still upset about the Titans as he said, "Miss Zoe" She looked to the half-devil and said, "Vergil, what a surprise. I don't need you or Eren today" "I didn't come here to help with experiments", he replied, "I've come with some information that you may want to know" Zoe looked at him in confusion and asked, "What is it that you want to tell me?" "It's about Jeager's ability", he explained, "According to some reports from the Garrison Regiment from the battle of Trost and what I have seen, when Eren uses his ability, a stream of lightening will come down, signifying that Eren has transformed into a Titan" Zoe began to ponder Vergil's information and said, "Yes, I-I remember that before Shiganshina's gate was broken and the Colossal Titan appeared, some reports stated that a stream of lightening was seen before the Colossal appeared" "This could mean a human was responsible for the fall of Wall Maria", Vergil stated. "You mean?", Zoe asked, "A human like Eren? A human creating a Titan body at will?" "It is possible", Vergil said, "But, it is like the reports that have seen the Colossal Titan, the disappeared no sooner then it appeared. The same with the Armored Titan" Suddenly, a flash of lightening was seen, nearly blinding Zoe and Vergil as Vergil thought, _'Eren must've gone into his Titan form. What did that foolish boy do this time?'_ Zoe's expression changed quickly as she screamed with joy as Vergil used his teleportation to find out what happened while Zoe hurried to catch up.

Oh, how Eren was in deep trouble. Somehow, he accidently went into his Titan form, but the only thing that transformed was his arm. He looked to see Levi's squad had their blades out, Levi just stood with no expression, and Dante and Nero stood in front of Eren, as if defending him. Dante had Rebellion out while Nero had Yamato in his right hand and Blue Rose in his left. Vergil appeared as he asked, "What happened?" "Eren went Titan without permission", Petra stated. "Listen it was an accident", Nero retorted back, "He didn't mean to. Can't you see he's petrified right now?!" "Eren was training to control his Titan", Dante explained to Vergil, "The placed the kid at the bottom of a well and when he bit his hand, he didn't transform, but he suddenly did and you can see what happened after" Vergil looked and saw fear in Eren's eyes. It was obvious that whatever happened was an accident as he turned to the squad and said in a calm tone, "My son is right. Eren Jeager did not mean to transform. Your letting your fears get in your way and are being foolish" Eren watched Levi, Dante, Vergil, and Nero stand up for him as he heard Zoe yell out, "EREN!" She shoved two of the soldiers and asked Eren many questions as Dante and Nero just looked to each other than to Vergil, who was still calm and collected and just shrugged his shoulders while the three half-devils looked at her. _'What in the hell is in this woman's mind?'_, Dante thought. _'This chick is definitely worse than Agnus'_, Nero thought as she touched Eren's Titan arm, making her scream out. Eren quickly pulled out his hand and once he did, he began to fall, only to have Dante catch him. "Easy there, kid", Dante said, "Looks like we've got some explaining to do"

Later, Levi and his squad, Eren, Dante, Nero, and Vergil all sat at the mess hall with Zoe as she said, "Feast your eyes on this" She placed a cloth that covered something on the table and when she unfolded it, it revealed a spoon. "Ok, a spoon", Dante said, "What's that got to do with anything?" His response was Vergil's fist punching him in the head, causing him to rub the top of his head as Zoe explained, "Eren, when you spontaneously went Titan, this was in its hand" She picked up the spoon and continued, "It was resting in between the thumb and the index finger. However, it wasn't warped by the heat or the pressure from your Titan. Any thoughts on this?" Nero spoke up, "I saw him try to pick it up when he dropped it, and that was when the arm appeared" "Interesting", Zoe said, "it could explain why you didn't change in the well" "Eren", Dante said, "Remember when you stopped the cannon fire to protect your friends and Nero?" Eren nodded his hand. "The reason you couldn't change in the well must be because you didn't have a certain goal in mind", Dante said. "When you and Nero moved the boulder back in Trost", Vergil added, "When you first transformed and when you wanted to move the boulder, you had a goal in your mind and you stayed in your Titan form until the goal was complete. Self-harm wasn't the only thing in mind during any of these times" Suddenly, Levi's squad members lifted a hand and bit down just like Eren did. This caught Zoe, Eren, Dante, Nero, and even Vergil by surprise. "Damn", Eld said, "that hurts" "I don't know how you can do it, Eren", Gunther said, "But think of this as a way of saying sorry. We made a bad call out there based on our judgment"

Vergil took a glance at Levi who said, "Well, it looks like I lost a bet" Levi walked off, leaving everyone but Vergil confused. Eren looked to Vergil who said, "Eren Jeager of Shiganshina District. Your training begins tomorrow. Get some sleep. You're going to need it" Eren looked to Nero and Dante before looking back to Vergil as he said, "Thank you so much, Vergil. I promise you won't regret it" Eren stood up from his seat and saluted Vergil, Nero, and Dante. Nero and Date smiled at Eren as they stood up and saluted in their way back at him along with Vergil as Dante said, "Welcome to the club, Eren"

* * *

Meanwhile, all of the cadets in Eren's class were being inspected. The Military Police believed that the culprit may have been a cadet, but so far nothing was found among them. Some people thought it was stupid that they were now being investigated for killing two Titans. A few knew they were valuable test subjects, but thinking it was from the cadets, no one would have the energy to do it after cleaning up the battlefield. Armin stood in between Annie Leonhart on his right and Connie Springer on his left. "I guess someone hated Titans much more than I did", Connie said. "The sad thing is that they may have helped the Titans", Armin said, "All that valuable information lost. For what? Revenge? It doesn't make any sense, but from what I've heard, some people have seen a strange creature lurking around the time they were killed" "To be honest", Connie said, "before Trost, I wanted to be a member of the Scouts to take them on. But now, I'm not sure anymore. I even heard Nero almost died during the battle. Today, we have to pick which regiment to go under" Connie looked to Jean, remembering what he said that night when they burned Marco's body.

"Annie", Connie said, "do you think Jean meant it? Joining the Scouts?" "Seriously?", Armin asked, "Jean said that?" "Who cares?", Annie said. "So you're staying with the Military Police?", Connie asked her, "I'm actually thinking about that" "Tell me", Annie said, "if some ordered you to die, would you?" "No, I think", Connie replied. "Then there's your answer", Annie said, "Do what you think is best for you" Connie went silent as Annie said to Armin, "And you, Armin?" "If the situation called for it", Armin replied, "and my sacrifice was for the greater good"

"So you've decided then, I see"

"I've actually wanted to join the Scouts since the start"

"For a mouse, you've got guts. I'm impressed"

"Uh, thanks I guess. You know, you're being a bit more nice then you seem. Like you're looking out for us, and that's why you're wanting to join the Military Police. You could do some good there"

"No. That's not it", Annie replied, "I just…want to survive"

Later on that day, Erwin was going over the formation he had written down when a knock on the door was heard. "Come in", he said. The door opened to reveal Vergil without his coat as Erwin said, "I'm sorry to interrupt Eren's training session , but I need you" Vergil remained silent as Erwin continued, "Tonight, the cadets with choose their regiment: The Garrison, Military Police, or us. I believe the spy may be there tonight, but I need you to be hidden from sight, only to come out if things don't go right" "You believe the spy maybe joining the Scouts to target Eren Jeager", Vergil surmised. "Or you, Dante, and Nero", Erwin added, "As I have said before, the culprit may be human or demon, and as you have told me, demons can take on human skin to catch their prey, and with the reputation your father has amongst the demons, they may be after you. I want you to get ready for tonight and be prepared" As much as Vergil hated being given orders, he had to understand the Commander's decision as he stood up and left the room.

Meanwhile, Eren lied on the grass, panting heavily. He couldn't move his body at all and his muscles were sore. "Alright", Dante said with a slight pant in his voice, "Let's stop here for the day. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow" Nero leaned against a tree as he pants, "I don't think…I've...trained that…hard before" Eren tried to lift himself up, but couldn't as he heard Dante say, "Don't try to move, Eren. Your body isn't used to this kind of training" He saw Dante lift him up on onto his back while Eren groaned in pain. "Looks like you're not moving for awhile tomorrow", Dante muttered before speaking up to Nero, "I'll take him back to his room. Go on ahead to your room and get some sleep" Nero nodded his head and headed back to his room as Dante shifted Eren a bit until he was carrying him piggyback style. He began to walk forward as Eren groaned, "My whole body hurts" Dante chuckled at Eren's statement and said, "Don't worry, kid, by the time the expedition comes around, your body will get used to it" The two fell silent for a moment until Eren said suddenly, "I'm jealous, Dante" "Hmm?", Dante asked, "Jealous of what?" "You, Vergil, and Nero are free", Eren said, "Free from these walls and the Titans. Even though Vergil was a slave to Mundus, he was still free from a world like this. The only thing your world worries about are demons, and most people believe they don't exist anymore because of your father" Dante was silent for a moment and said, "To be honest, Eren, I hardly remember my old man. He let us when Verge and I were little brats. My mother told me my father was brave man, and because of the demons, we would move. One night, they attacked us and Mundus killed my mother and I thought Vergil, so I was alone. Until about, maybe, eleven years later, I learned that Vergil was alive and he wanted to raise a tower and have the human realm tremble at his name, once he had the power of our old man. Was he doing it because of Nero? I don't know, but I do know that I forgive him"

"How could you forgive him?", Eren said, "He killed so many innocent lives for personal gain" "He did, but back then, he thought it was the right path and if anyone stood in his way he would end them. I know first-hand what he can do" Dante remembered when he tried to save Vergil from falling into the Demon World, his hand got cut from Yamato as he continued, "He always thought our mother loved me more, but he's wrong. Mother loved us equally. Eren, what I'm saying is that even if you hated them, your parents would do anything to protect you, even if it means dying. Your mother sacrificed herself to save you and Mikasa, to protect you both. You still loved them, I can tell, even Mikasa cares for your safety. It may get annoying, but she does it because she's willing to risk her life to protect your life" Eren remained silent as Dante continued, "But remember one thing; if you're misguided in your beliefs, you'll only bring harm to those you want to protect. I saw how hell-bent Vergil was in wanting our father's power and that he was so blinded by his path, he never saw me as a family member anymore, but someone who stood in his path for power. I knew that I had to stop him, even if it meant killing him" Eren saw he was close to his room as Dante opened the door and helped Eren lie down on his bed. He removed his glove from his left hand and showed Eren a scar on his palm as he said, "This was one of the last things Verge ever gave me as he fell into the Demon World. Ever since I met after all those years, I promised myself that I would try to stop Vergil. I just kept my hand out, waiting for him to take it" He looked and noticed Eren was asleep already as he grabbed a blanket on the bed and covered Eren with it. He let out a small chuckle and said to the sleeping Titan Shifter, "Sweet Dreams, Eren"

* * *

Night had fallen, and the cadets stood, ready for Erwin's speech. Vergil stood in the shadows watching the cadets when he spotted Armin and Mikasa from the courtroom. _'It's those two'_, Vergil thought, _'Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackerman. The same district Eren's from'_ His eyes kept moving when he noticed a young woman with dark colored hair in a ponytail stiffened up and the look in her eyes told Vergil everything. _'She's caught onto my presence'_, Vergil thought again, _'Clever girl, but she's not the one. The way her stance looks, she's from a hunting village and relies on her instincts. Not many humans do that'_ "Good evening", Erwin's voice sounded, "I am Commander Erwin Smith, head of the Survey Corps or the Scout Regiment. Today will choose a regiment. Now, the Scouts need people like you. After the recent Titan attack, you all know what they are capable of and your limits. However, after the battle, it gave humanity a chance against them. I refer to Eren Jeager, Vergil Sparda, Dante Sparda, and Nero Sparda. After risking their lives, they have proven to loyalty to our cause. Hope lives in them. They have not only deterred the Titans, but Eren Jeager has given us a means to discern their origins" Vergil narrowed his eyes at Erwin. What was he doing? Mikasa and Armin's eyes widened at what the Commander had said as Erwin continued, "Intel says that the cellar in Jeager's home in Shiganshina holds a secret to our enemy. We'll make an expedition to his home, find the cellar, and use the intel from there to break free from the Titans grasp once and for all"

Most of the cadets began to speak when Vergil realized what Erwin was doing. An amused smirk formed on his lips as he muttered, "Clever human" "Now" Erwin said, "before we can reach this cellar, we must take back Wall Maria. Of course, this is easier said than done. The gate from Trost is now rendered useless, so we will use another district in the east. As for the Sparda trio I had mentioned, most have seen Nero Sparda in action, but that was a taste of what he and his family can do. His father, Vergil Sparda and his uncle, Dante Sparda, are half-human, half-demon twin sons to a demon, known as The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. Despite this fact, their power is beyond that of any human alive, even if they are half-demons. Now that you know everything, those who wish to join us will stay, but those who do not, will leave. But know this, most of you in four years will die, and for those who are still alive after that, are the bravest of soldiers. Ask yourselves this first; can your heart and everything for humanity?" The cadets fell silent. Vergil raised an eyebrow at Erwin's tactic to get recruits, but even he thought it was a bit too far. Soon , one by one, Vergil saw cadets leave, but noticed some were staying. He knew Mikasa and Armin would stay because of Eren, and when it was over with, Vergil saw a small group with Mikasa and Armin.

"I ask you", Erwin asked the group, "If you were ordered to die, would you" "We don't want to die, sir!", a cadet yelled out. Erwin smiled and said, "Let's hope you don't. Those who stayed, are now one of us. Welcome to the Scouts This a genuine salute. Together, we give our hearts" Erwin saluted the cadets who stayed and they saluted back. Vergil couldn't help but admire these humans for fighting their fears. "You stayed because you fought your fears", Erwin said to them, "Each one of you has my respect"

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Finally, after a month long absence, its up and running. If any seems a bit OOC, I do apologize. So if anyone hasn't been keeping track, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition now has a release date for June 23rd and if you pre-order the game, Lady and Trish get alternative costumes. Let me tell you, it looks like it's gonna be great and maybe worth my money. As for the story, I'm going to leave it to you guys for this choice, considering that Vergil, Nero, and Dante are training Eren to help with his Titan ability, should they learn to use the gear they have? Tell me what you think in the reviw section. The next chapter will be out soon**

**Please R&amp;R**


End file.
